Märchenstunde
by sylvanawood
Summary: Hermine und Severus helfen Poppy mit Patienten, die nicht aufwachen wollen. Diese Geschichte wurde 2009 für den OWL House Cup geschrieben, ist also nicht neu. Es ist keine Geschichte für Kinder, sonst aber völlig harmlos. AU. SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_Ich bin weder JKR, noch verdiene ich einen Cent mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Ich spiele nur. Die Charaktere werden zurückgegeben. Snape darf allerdings bleiben, wenn es ihm hier besser gefällt._

A/N: In dieser Geschichte wurden bekannte Märchen schamlos integriert, geklaut, verdreht, gezwirbelt, durchgeknetet und neu zusammengesetzt. Ich entschuldige mich bei Hans Christian Andersen und Ludwig Bechstein.

Tausend Dank an chivalric fürs Korrekturlesen! Sie verdient den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Alle verbleibenden Fehler beruhen auf meiner Schussligkeit und sind nicht chivalrics Schuld.

Diese Geschichte wurde für den OWL House Cup geschrieben, der 2009 von dem wunderbaren aber leider nicht mehr vorhandenem Archiv OWL veranstaltet wurde. Wir Slytherins haben hart gekämpft, aber nicht gewonnen. Jedes Kapitel, egal wie lang, brachte Punkte, es musste nur mindestens 100 Wörter enthalten, deshalb gab es plötzlich sehr viele Drabble-Serien. Ich habe hier die ca. 100-Wort Kapitel zu einer besser lesbaren Einheit zusammengefasst. Das Ganze gibt es auch als englische Version.

**Märchenstunde 1: Severus Schläft**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger war nach dem Krieg nicht, wie jeder es von ihr erwartet hätte, im Ministerium in die Lehre gegangen, sondern hatte sich, zu jedermanns Verblüffung, für eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin entschlossen. Wenn jemand sie fragte, warum sie denn nicht Anwältin oder Abteilungsleiterin im Ministerium werden wollte, gab sie zur Antwort, dass sie nach all den Kämpfen und Leiden des Krieges etwas Vernünftiges lernen wollte. Sie wollte etwas tun, das allen Menschen helfen würde, und welche bessere und noblere Tätigkeit als die der Heilerin würde es da wohl geben? Für die Politik, so sagte sie, hätte sie später immer noch Zeit. Als Hexe habe sie schließlich eine lange Lebenserwartung.

* * *

Niemand wollte ihr da widersprechen, nicht einmal ihr Freund Ron, obwohl er der Meinung war, sie hätte lieber ins Ministerium gehen sollen, da hätte sie sich besser um ihn kümmern können.

Die beiden stritten sich häufig – so häufig, dass Hermine sich manchmal fragte, ob Ron eigentlich wirklich in sie verliebt war oder nur in die Idee, dass die drei alten Freunde nun alle Teil einer großen Familie werden würden.

Als Hermine ihm ihre Zweifel anvertraute, wurde Ron so wütend, dass er sie beschuldigte, immer nur ihre Karriere im Kopf zu haben. Die beiden stritten sich so fürchterlich, dass sie sich anschließend trennten.

* * *

Hermine war sehr traurig, dachte sich aber, dass es wahrscheinlich besser sei, sich jetzt zu trennen, als erst einige Jahre unglücklich zusammenzuleben. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, wenigstens die Freundschaft, die sie mit Ron verband, am Leben zu erhalten, was ihr auch gelang. Sie hätte es sehr bedauert, einen ihrer zwei besten Freunde zu verlieren.

Zwei Jahre nach Beginn ihrer Ausbildung hatte Hermine alles gelernt, was es in St. Mungo zu lernen gab; sie hatte die Ausbildung in nur der Hälfte der Zeit abgeschlossen. Ihr Examen bestand sie natürlich mit fliegenden Fahnen, und nun musste sie nur noch ihr praktisches Jahr hinter sich bringen.

* * *

Sie erhielt viele Angebote für dieses praktische Jahr und entschloss sich, es in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Die vielen Zauberunfälle der Schüler dort würden ihr sicher die nötige Erfahrung als Zauberheilerin verschaffen. Poppy Pomfrey war eine sehr erfahrene Krankenschwester, und Hermine war sicher, dass Hogwarts ihr den letzten Schliff geben würde. Außerdem würde sie sich dort, vorsichtig und behutsam, um die Belange der Hauselfen kümmern können.

Hermine genoss ihre ersten vier Wochen in Hogwarts sehr; es war schön, ihre alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen, und Hagrid war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie ihn in seiner Hütte besuchte.

* * *

Sie hatte sich gerade gut an die Routine im Schulalltag gewöhnt, als ihr eines Morgens auffiel, dass Poppy unglücklich aussah.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Ach", sagte Poppy, "mir geht es schon gut, aber ich habe da einen Patienten... Naja, ich hätte dich ohnehin bald einweihen müssen. Komm einfach mal mit."

Hermine schaute sie fragend an, aber Poppy legte nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. Sie führte sie zu dem Bildnis von Janus Thickey, das in einer Nische hing, und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab dreimal gegen den Rahmen.

* * *

"Passwort?", fragte Janus Thickey freundlich.

"Schlangengrube", flüsterte Poppy.

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und gab eine Öffnung frei, die gerade groß genug für eine erwachsene Person war.

"Schlangengrube?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie beide einem dunklen Gang folgten, der sie abwärts führte.

Poppy nickte und lächelte etwas schief. "Du wirst schon sehen. Hoffentlich wirst  
du nicht zu sehr erschrecken. Du wirst gleich jemanden sehen, den die Welt für tot hält."

"Wen?", fragte Hermine, während ihr das Herz im Hals schlug.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape hat überlebt?" Hermine schrie es fast. "Aber das ist ja fantastisch! Warum ist das denn ein Geheimnis?"

* * *

Das wirst du gleich sehen, Hermine", sagte Poppy und klang dabei sehr traurig.

Als die beiden Frauen endlich am Ende des Gangs angekommen waren, öffnete Poppy eine weitere Tür, indem sie laut ihren Namen sprach und ihre Hand auf die Tür legte.

"Wir werden der Türe beibringen, auch dich zu erkennen", sagte sie zu Hermine, bevor sie sie in einen kleinen Raum führte.

Hermine, die so etwas wie ein Kellerverlies erwartet hatte, wurde angenehm überrascht. Der Raum war zwar klein, aber luftig und sonnendurchflutet. Es war ein typisches Krankenzimmer mit einem Bett, Nachttisch, ein paar Stühlen und einem Schrank. Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann.

* * *

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Seine Haut war fahl, das Gesicht dünn, schon fast hager, was seine ohnehin imposante Nase nur noch größer erscheinen ließ.

Das schwarze Haar rahmte sein Gesicht ein, ein paar Strähnen klebten an seiner Stirn, auf der Schweißperlen standen.

"So ist er jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen", sagte Poppy.

"Wie war er denn vorher?". fragte Hermine während sie einen Lappen befeuchtete und ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer damit vorsichtig den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte. Das schien dem Mann jedoch keine Erleichterung zu bringen. Ausserdem bemerkte Hermine entsetzt, dass er sehr schwer und rasselnd atmete.

* * *

"Er war die meiste Zeit im Koma", erzählte Poppy. "Nachdem wir ihn gefunden hatten und feststellten, dass er noch lebte, hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun, ihm genug Blut-Erneuerungstrank einzuflössen, um ihn zu stabilisieren und die Wunde zumindest zeitweilig zu heilen. Naginis Gift hat das ziemlich erschwert, aber wir haben diskret in St. Mungo angefragt, und deren Erfahrung mit Arthur Weasley hat uns schließlich hier weitergeholfen.

Zuerst wollte ich Severus nach St. Mungo schicken, aber Minerva meinte, dass es besser sei, wenn er hier bliebe, zumal nicht sicher war, dass er überleben würde. Sie hat ihm damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, weil die Stimmung gegen Todesser in dieser Zeit sehr gewalttätig war, wie du ja selbst weißt."

* * *

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte sich damals für Draco Malfoy eingesetzt und mit Harrys Hilfe hatten sie die Familie Malfoy sicher ins Ministerium gebracht. Snape wäre ebenfalls angegriffen worden, die Leute kannten ihn ja nur als Mörder Dumbledores und als schrecklichen Direktor von Hogwarts unter dem Voldemort-Regime.

"Später, als sich die Leute wieder beruhigt hatten, war sein Zustand stabil und Kingsley meinte, dass Severus in seiner gewohnten Umgebung wohl am ehesten wieder zu sich finden würde. Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er ist allerdings nie richtig aufgewacht. Es sah fast so aus, als wollte er nicht aufwachen. _Rennervate_ hat ihn immer nur in einen halb-bewussten Zustand versetzt, in dem ich ihm etwas zu essen geben konnte."

* * *

"Seit einigen Tagen funktioniert das aber nicht mehr", fuhr Poppy mit ihrer Erzählung fort. "Er atmet sehr schwer und schwitzt stark, hat aber kein Fieber. Er isst nichts und Wasser kann man ihm nur mit großer Mühe einflössen. Ich fürchte, wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir ihn verlieren." Sie hatte ihr Taschentuch aus ihrem Kittel geholt und tupfte sich damit die Augen.

"Es muss etwas geben, das wir machen können", sagte Hermine voller Leidenschaft. Sie war so glücklich, dass Snape, der Kriegsheld und der mutigste Mann, den sie kannte, noch am Leben war. Sie würde jetzt nicht zusehen, wie er einfach starb.

* * *

"Mir fällt nichts mehr ein", sagte Poppy traurig. "Ich habe alle Heilzauber und Tränke ausprobiert, die mir eingefallen sind, aber nichts hat geholfen. Es ist fast so, als wolle er nicht mehr leben."

"Es könnte sein, dass er in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen ist. Ich habe ähnliche Fälle schon gesehen. Wenn das wirklich der Fall ist, muss man ihm zeigen, wie er sich befreien kann."

"Das ist gut möglich, aber wie macht man das?"

"Es gibt da einen neuen Therapieweg von Heiler Hagen Leid aus Österreich. Dazu muss man Legilimentik anwenden, die Gedanken des Patienten aufnehmen, dann die eigenen Beobachtungen extrahieren und in einem Denkarium analysieren."

"Darüber habe ich gelesen", sagte Poppy. "Aber ich habe keine Erfahrung damit und ich bezweifle, dass sie das in St. Mungo können."

* * *

"Nur wenige beherrschen die Technik. Dr. Leid war für drei Monate Gast in St. Mungo und hat die neue Therapie gelehrt. Ich habe bei ihm studiert und kann es tun, wenn du denkst, dass wir es riskieren sollten, Poppy."

Poppy atmete tief durch und blickte Hermine kritisch an. "Ich denke, dass es das Einzige ist, was wir hier noch für ihn tun können. Wann willst du anfangen?"

"Warum nicht gleich?", fragte Hermine. "Ich habe Zeit, und du wahrscheinlich auch. Alles was wir brauchen ist eine Kristallkugel, die uns alarmiert, wenn wir in der Krankenstation gebraucht werden."

"Ich habe meine Kugel immer hier", sagte Poppy und nahm eine kleine Kristallkugel aus ihrer Tasche.

* * *

"Also gut, was brauchst du?"

"Ruhe, ein Gefäß für meinen Erinnerungen und ein Denkarium. Außerdem solltest du hier sein, falls sich sein Zustand ändert oder er sich wehrt, was auch manchmal vorkommt."

"Ich werde euch beide beobachten", sagte Poppy und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein schnelles _Rennervate_ über ihn. Snapes schwarze Augen öffneten sich und er blickte sie an, aber er schien weder etwas zu sehen noch zu erkennen. Er atmete nur noch schwerer und der Schweiß lief ihm jetzt die Schläfen hinunter.

"Legilimens", sagte Hermine und tauchte in seinen Geist ein.

* * *

Eine Stunde später fand sie sich in ihrem eigenen Kopf wieder. Schnell extrahierte sie die Gedächtnisstränge der vergangenen Stunde und füllte sie in ein kleines Glasgefäß. Sie trank dankbar das Wasser, das Poppy ihr reichte und dann ging sie zu dem Denkarium, das Poppy in der Zwischenzeit herbeigezaubert hatte.

Nachdem die Gedanken in das Denkarium geschüttet waren, rührte Hermine kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab um und dann brachten beide Frauen ihre Gesichter ganz nahe an die Oberfläche der Gedankenflüssigkeit und schauten hinein.

**Die standhafte Schachfigur**

Hermine und Poppy fanden sich im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts wieder. Es musste während Dumbledores Amtszeit gewesen sein, weil überall Schalen mit Zitronenbrausebonbons, Pfefferkeksen und Getrockneten Kakerlaken herumstanden.

* * *

Auf einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin stand ein Schachbrett mit Schachfiguren aus Zinn und auf dem Kaminsims waren mehrere Schokofroschkarten so angelehnt, dass man sie vom Schachbrett aus sehen konnte.

Alle Schachfiguren sahen ganz normal aus, eine fiel allerdings etwas aus der Reihe. Es war ein Läufer, und er hatte eine größere Nase als all die anderen. Er unterstand dem weißen König und wurde ständig hin und hergeschickt. Zu allem Überfluss fing auch noch der schwarze König an, ihm Befehle zu geben und ihn herumzuscheuchen. So musste der Läufer laufen und laufen und laufen, und hatte niemals eine Minute Ruhe oder Zeit für sich selbst.

* * *

Das einzige Vergnügen, das der Läufer sich gönnte, bestand darin, sich die Schokofroschkarten anzusehen. Eine der Karten zeigte ein schönes, junges Mädchen mit roten Haaren, das lebhaft und klug aussah. Sie trug ein prächtiges blaues Seidenkleid und hatte einen großen silbernen Stern auf der Brust. Sie hüpfte und sprang in ihrer Karte herum und schien nie stillzusitzen.

_Das wäre die richtige Frau für mich, wir würden gut zusammenpassen,_ dachte der Läufer und starrte sie an. Wie sie zusammenkommen sollten, wusste er allerdings nicht. Wann immer er nicht für den schwarzen oder weißen König unterwegs war, starrte er das schöne Mädchen an, aber sie schaute nie in seine Richtung.

* * *

Eines Abends vergaß der Direktor, die Schachfiguren zurück in ihre Schachtel zu legen, was ratsam war, weil die Figuren allesamt ein sehr kriegerisches Gemüt hatten. Hätte man die beiden Parteien nicht immer getrennt aufbewahrt, hätten sie sich schon längst die Köpfe eingeschlagen, so wie diesen Abend. Die Bauern fingen an, sich mit Fausthieben zu unterhalten, die beiden Königinnen hieben lautstark mit ihren Schwertern aufeinander ein und die Springer machten das Chaos perfekt, indem sie überall hin hüpften. Die Türme blieben jedoch an Ort und Stelle, sie mussten die Könige bewachen und nahmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Die Läufer taten das, was sie am besten konnten: laufen.

* * *

Weil aber die Majestäten anderweitig beschäftigt waren, sagte den Läufern niemand, wohin genau sie laufen sollten, und der Läufer mit der großen Nase lief zum Rand des Schachbretts und so nahe zu den Schokoladenfroschkarten wie er konnte. Ach, wenn er ihr doch einmal ganz nahe sein könnte, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht ansehen und auch lieb gewinnen. Vielleicht, wenn er vorsichtig am Rande des Brettes entlang liefe und dann auf den Stuhl am Kamin spränge?

Dazu kam es allerdings nicht, denn als das Chaos auf dem Schachbrett am größten war, kam Peeves der Poltergeist in das Büro des Direktors geflogen und warf alles um, was nicht fest gezaubert war.

* * *

Als Peeves das Schachbrett sah, lachte er laut und warf es vom Tisch.

In hohem Bogen flogen die Schachfiguren vom Brett und landeten in einem wilden Durcheinander auf dem Boden, nur der Läufer wurde noch höher geschleudert als alle anderen und landete auf dem Fenstersims. Peeves sah das, lachte noch lauter, öffnete das Fenster und warf den Läufer hinaus.

Der Läufer ergab sich standhaft seinem Schicksal. Er schrie und jammerte nicht, sondern bereitete sich gefasst auf den Aufprall vor. Der kam auch bald, doch anstatt auf dem Boden zu liegen, blieb der Läufer mit seiner Nase zwischen zwei Pflastersteinen stecken.

* * *

Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber er musste nicht lange warten, denn Peeves kam ihm hinterher, schnitt Grimassen und warf den Läufer in eines der Boote, die die Erstklässler in jedem Herbst vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade zur Schule brachten.

"Schwimm, Schachfigur", lachte Peeves und gab dem Boot einen Schubs.

Das Boot schwamm auf den See hinaus, wurde aber bald von einer Welle ins Schwanken gebracht. Der Riesenkrake wurde neugierig, er wollte wissen, warum um diese Zeit ein Boot auf dem Wasser war. Die Tentakel des Kraken langten in das Boot herein und suchten so lange darin herum, bis sie den Läufer fanden.

* * *

Der Krake fasste den Läufer und sah ihn sich genau an. Er konnte allerdings nichts mit einer Schachfigur anfangen, und deshalb warf er ihn weg.

Der Läufer sank wie ein Stein. _Jetzt ist es aus mit mir,_ dachte er, jetzt werde ich nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Was wohl das schöne Mädchen in der Schokofroschkarte macht? Ob sie wohl manchmal an mich denkt?

Er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, weil ein großer Fisch geschwommen kam und ihn verschluckte. Jetzt sah die arme Schachfigur überhaupt nichts mehr, aber wenigstens war es warm und der Läufer wollte es sich für einen langen Schlaf bequem machen.

* * *

Es dauerte jedoch gar nicht lange, bis ein heller Lichtschein den kleinen Läufer mit der großen Nase aufweckte. Er blinzelte ins Licht und stellte fest, dass der Fisch gefangen worden war und jetzt auf einem gedeckten Tisch lag, wo er gerade von jemandem zerlegt wurde.

"Das ist ja mein Läufer mit der großen Nase", sagte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. Es war der Schulleiter, und er hatte den Fisch mit dem Läufer darin gerade essen wollen. "Das ist ja ein lustiger Zufall", sagte der Direktor und lachte. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, nahm er den Läufer mit in sein Büro und stellte ihn auf das Schachbrett, wo er hingehörte.

* * *

Glücklich sah der Läufer zu dem Mädchen hinüber; er hatte sie doch sehr vermisst. Er wunderte sich, ob sie ihn wohl auch vermisst hatte, doch sie sprang nach wie vor wild in ihrer Karte herum und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Als der Direktor sich ans Schachbrett setzte – er spielte normalerweise gegen sich selbst, weil er keinen würdigen Gegner fand – fühlte der kleine Läufer sich gleich wieder wie zuhause. Das Schachspiel war aber sehr wild und die beiden Königinnen kämpfen mit aller Macht um die Vorherrschaft. So kam es, dass die schwarze Königin mit ihrem Schwert auf den Läufer einschlug, und wieder flog er im hohen Bogen durch die Luft.

* * *

Der standhafte Läufer landete im Kamin, mitten in den heißen Flammen. Er sah zu dem schönen Mädchen hin, und zum ersten mal seit er sie kannte, sah sie ihn auch an. Daraufhin wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und er war so glücklich, dass er anfing, Zinntränen zu weinen. Aber vielleicht war es auch die grosse Hitze in den Flammen, die ihn zum Schmelzen brachte, er war sich da nicht ganz sicher.

Die Flammen loderten hell auf und brachten die heiße Luft zum Wirbeln und der Aufwind brachte die Schokoladenfroschkarte des schönen Mädchens ins Wanken. Sie wackelte ein paar Mal hin und her bevor sie schließlich vom Kaminsims fiel.

* * *

Die Karte fiel in den Kamin, landete neben dem Läufer und loderte hell auf.

_Wie heiß sie für mich entflammt ist! Also muß sie mich doch geliebt haben,_ dachte der Läufer mit der langen Nase und sein Herz wurde ganz leicht, bevor er dahinschmolz.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Hauselfen den Kamin reinigten, fanden sie von dem schönen Mädchen nur noch einen silbernen Stern, und von der armen Schachfigur blieb nur noch ein Herz aus Zinn übrig. Beide wurden aus dem Kamin gefegt und auf den Abfall geworfen.

Tief atmend tauchten Poppy Pomfrey und Hermine Granger wieder aus dem Denkarium auf.

* * *

"Das war ja mal ein sehr merkwürdiger Traum", sagte Poppy. "Das ist es also, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht während er hier reglos liegt?"

"Ja, ich fürchte schon." Hermine sah sehr traurig aus. "Er vermischt offenbar alte Muggelmärchen mit seinen eigenen Träumen und Wünschen und verfängt sich in diesem Traumgespinst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm da heraushelfen kann. Eines ist jedoch klar."

"Und was ist das?"

"Er sehnt sich immer noch nach Lily Potter, Harry's Mutter, obwohl er instinktiv weiß, dass er für sie nur eine Kinderliebe war. Ich fürchte, solange er diese Sehnsucht nicht überwinden kann, wird er nicht aufwachen wollen."

* * *

"Oh, der arme Mann", rief Poppy. "Solch eine tragische, tiefe Liebe, und nicht einmal jetzt ist ihm Ruhe vergönnt. Sollen wir ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?"

"Nein!", rief Hermine leidenschaftlich. "Er ist doch noch viel zu jung, um an unerwiderter Liebe zu sterben. Er könnte jetzt endlich frei sein, ein neues Leben anfangen. Auch für ihn hat das Leben noch einiges zu bieten, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich muss ihm da raushelfen, das bin ich ihm schuldig. Das sind wir ihm alle schuldig!"

"Wenn Du meinst",, sagte Poppy und wischte Snape die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, während die beiden Frauen mit seinen Erinnerungen und Träumen beschäftigt gewesen waren.

* * *

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Poppy.

"Ich ruhe mich ein wenig aus, und morgen gehe ich dann noch mal rein." Hermine deutete auf Snapes Stirn. "Vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein. Wenn ich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf lasse, kann ich vielleicht auf diese Weise auf ihn einwirken. Ich werde dich dann halt leider nicht mitnehmen können, Poppy."

"Wenn du meinst, dass ihm das hilft", sagte Poppy und reichte Hermine ein Glas Kürbissaft zur Stärkung.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Schluck und schaute Poppy nachdenklich an. "Ich in nicht sicher, aber es ist doch auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert, nicht wahr?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich bin weder JKR, noch verdiene ich einen Cent mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Ich spiele nur. Die Charaktere werden zurückgegeben. Snape darf allerdings bleiben, wenn es ihm hier besser gefällt._

A/N: In dieser Geschichte wurden bekannte Märchen schamlos integriert, geklaut, verdreht, gezwirbelt, durchgeknetet und neu zusammengesetzt. Ich entschuldige mich bei Hans Christian Andersen und Ludwig Bechstein.

Tausend Dank an chivalric fürs Korrekturlesen! Sie verdient den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Alle verbleibenden Fehler beruhen auf meiner Schussligkeit und sind nicht chivalrics Schuld.

* * *

**Märchenstunde 1: Severus Schläft**

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück wanderte Hermine wieder in den Kerker und Snapes Krankenzimmer um erneut zu versuchen, ihn aufzuwecken.

Nach einem kurzen 'Rennervate' drang sie erneut mit 'Legilimens' in seine Gedanken ein.

* * *

**Der Mann ohne Herz, aber mit einer langen Nase**

Hermine fand sich in einer kleinen Hütte im Wald wieder. In dieser Hütte wohnte ein Mann ganz alleine, ohne Frau und Kinder, nicht einmal Freunde oder Haustiere leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Der Mann hatte eine große Nase, schlaffes, fettiges Haar, fahle Haut und schiefe Zähne. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Leute ihn hässlich fanden, und deshalb blieb er die meiste Zeit lieber für sich alleine.

* * *

Eines Tages kamen drei Hogwartsschüler an seinem Fenster vorbei.

"Was tut ihr denn mitten im Verbotenen Wald", fragte sie Snape – das nämlich war der Mann. .

"Wir sind die Rumtreiber",, sagte einer der drei. "Wir sind in die Welt hinausgezogen, um für jeden von uns eine Frau zu suchen, weil es uns sonst zu langweilig ist. Außerdem müssen wir die ganze Hausarbeit selbst machen. Wir haben noch einen Rumtreiber zurückgelassen, der hält die Stellung, aber wir haben versprochen, ihm auch eine Braut mitzubringen.

"Wenn ihr mir auf dem Rückweg auch eine Braut mitbringt, lasse ich euch hier übernachten, und ihr werdet reichlich zu essen und trinken finden."

* * *

Die drei Rumtreiber ließen sich nicht lange bitten, tafelten fröhlich, schliefen tief und sorglos, und sahen den einsamen Mann erst beim Frühstück wieder.

"Ihr könnt euch von mir aus soviel Proviant mitnehmen, wie ihr wollt", sagte der Mann, "nur bringt mir eine Frau zur Gesellschaft mit."

"Das wollen wir gerne tun", sagten die Rumtreiber, bedankten sich und zogen von dannen.

_Das ist meine Chance,_ dachte Hermine, die das Märchen kannte, in dem sich Snape in seinen Träumen diesmal verfangen hatte. _Hier kann ich vielleicht das Ende beeinflussen._ Sie wartete, bis die Rumtreiber wieder zurückkamen und warf dann ihren Zauberspruch über sie.

* * *

Statt Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin waren nun auf einmal Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom unterwegs, und sie führten Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood und Hannah Abbott als Bräute mit sich. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen, als die überzählige Braut.

Als die Gesellschaft zu der Hütte im Wald kam, schaute der Mann mit der großen Nase aus dem Fenster und begrüßte Hermines Freunde.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mir eine Frau mitgebracht. Das ist gut."

"Äh, nein", stammelte Harry, "die ist für den, der daheimgeblieben ist. Wer war das doch gleich?" Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf.

* * *

"Wie, ihr habt mir keine mitgebracht? Das sollt ihr mir büßen", schrie Snape und wedelte seinen Zauberstab. Hermines Freunde und ihre Bräute wurden in große Kieselsteine verwandelt und blieben neben der Türschwelle liegen.

"Du sollst meine Braut sein", sagte Snape zu Hermine. "Ich gehe jetzt weg, aber du kannst hier ja schon mal aufräumen und mir etwas zu essen kochen."

"Das mache ich", sagte Hermine freundlich.

Als Snape abends wiederkam, war alles sauber und das Essen stand auf dem Tisch.

Er lobte Hermine, aber sie schaute ihn traurig an. "Was soll ich denn nur tun, wenn du stirbst, lieber Mann, und ich hier ganz mutterseelenallein im Wald bin? Dann muss ich ja auch sterben."

* * *

"Hab' keine Angst", sagte Snape. "Ich sterbe nicht so schnell. Ich habe immer einen Bezoar dabei, außerdem habe ich ein Gegengift gegen Naginis Gift geschluckt, und bin auch nicht ungeschickt. Selbst ein Tötungsfluch kann mir nichts anhaben, weil ich kein Herz habe. Ich habe es an einem sicheren Ort versteckt, wo ihm nichts passieren kann. Solange es dort sicher ist, wird mir nichts geschehen."

Am nächsten Morgen ging er wieder davon, aber Hermine stickte ihm eine schöne warme Decke, falls er sein Herz in seinem Bett versteckt hätte. Sein Herz würde ein wenig Liebe gebrauchen können, dachte sie. Vielleicht würde er dann aus seinem starren Beharren auf eine alte Kinderliebe aufschrecken.

* * *

Als Snape abends wiederkam und die schöne Decke sah, wunderte er sich und stellte Hermine zur Rede.

"Ich dachte, ich tue deinem Herzen etwas Gutes, wenn ich ihm eine schöne Decke sticke", sagte sie. "Ein warmes Herz ist glücklicher als ein kaltes."

"Immer die Besserwisserin", brummte Snape. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass mein Herz in meinem Bett versteckt ist?" Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging er davon.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag ohne zu fragen die Stubentür mit Blumen schmückte, um seinem Herzen etwas zuliebe zu tun, verdrehte er die Augen. "Mein Herz ist da auch nicht versteckt, du altkluges Ding. Warum willst du denn unbedingt wissen, wo es ist?"

* * *

"Ich soll deine Frau sein, da muss ich doch wissen, wo dein Herz ist, lieber Mann, damit ich gut darauf Acht geben kann. Außerdem wäre ich hier doch verloren, so völlig alleine, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte."

Snape seufzte. Es sah so aus, als ob Hermine mit ihrer Beharrlichkeit ans Ziel käme.

"Wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, du unerträgliche Besserwisserin, dann nimmst du einfach meinen Zauberstab dort über der Tür und verwandelst die Steine zurück in Menschen. Mir passiert aber nichts, mein Herz ist gut versteckt."

"Wo ist es denn nun?", fragt Hermine.

Snape rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte. "Du gibst wohl nie auf?"

"Nie", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

* * *

"Na gut, das Herz ist in einem Schloss. Das Schloss ist von einem Wassergraben umgeben, den niemand durchschwimmen kann. Außerdem kann kein Mensch die Mauern des Schlosses einreißen. Und schließlich, sollte doch jemand hineinkommen, kann er mein Herz nicht fassen, weil es in einem kleinen Vogel versteckt ist, der immer umherfliegt und nicht zu fassen ist." Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. "Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Meine Braut sollte nicht so naseweis sein." In dem Moment wusste Hermine, dass sie ihren Einfluss auf den Traum verloren hatte. Sie fand sich plötzlich als unsichtbare Beobachterin im Traum, die junge Braut aber hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte rotes Haar, grüne Augen und war sehr schön. Es war Lily Evans.

* * *

Hermine wusste, was nun kommen würde. Und richtig, als am nächsten Tag der Mann mit der großen Nase seine Hütte verlassen hatte, tauchte ein junger Mann am Fenster auf, der verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter hatte. Es war der vierte Rumtreiber, James Potter, der auszog, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Als James das schöne Mädchen sah, gefiel sie ihm sehr. Er klopfte an die Türe und fragte, ob sie seine Freunde gesehen hätte.

Lily war nicht faul und erzählte James alle Geheimnisse des Mannes mit der großen Nase. Sie gab James auch reichlich zu essen und zu trinken, und am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf, den Vogel mit dem Herzen des einsamen Mannes zu fangen.

* * *

James war, genauso wie die anderen Rumtreiber, ein sorgloser Gesell, deshalb lud er jeden, der Lust hatte, zu seinen Mahlzeiten ein.

Zuerst teilte ein großer Ochse sein Mahl, dann ein Eber und zum Schluss ein Raubvogel. Alle drei versprachen James, ihm zu helfen, wenn er sie bräuchte.

Kurz darauf erreichte James das Schloss, und der Ochse trank den Wassergraben leer, der Eber rannte so lange gegen die Schlossmauern an, bis er eine Bresche geschlagen hatte, und der Raubvogel fing den kleinen Vogel mit dem versteckten Herzen ein.

James war sehr froh und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Als er wieder bei der Hütte ankam, versteckte ihn Lily unterm Bett, weil der Mann mit der großen Nase heimkehrte.

* * *

"Was ist mit dir, lieber Mann", fragte Lily. "Du siehst krank aus."

"Ich fühle mich nicht wohl", sagte Snape, "etwas muss mit meinem Herzen geschehen sein, dass es mir so schlecht geht."

Lily ging nicht näher darauf ein und servierte ihm das Abendessen.

James, der immer noch unter dem Bett lag, dachte, dass Snape es verdiente, ein wenig zu leiden, weil es ja wirklich nicht schön oder richtig war, dass er die anderen Freunde und ihre Bräute verzaubert hatte und Lily für sich behalten wollte. Deshalb kniff er den gefangenen Vogel ein wenig.

Der Mann mit der großen Nase stöhnte.

* * *

James fand das gut, und kniff ein wenig mehr.

Snape fiel vom Stuhl und regte sich nicht.

James stellte fest, dass er versehentlich den kleinen Vogel tot gekniffen hatte. Der Mann mit der großen Nase war nun ebenfalls tot, und auch die Alraune würde ihn nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken können. James und Lily entzauberten ihre Freunde, die Freude war groß, und alle kehrten zusammen heim.

Hermine schaute traurig auf den toten Mann hinab, küsste ihn auf die bleichen Lippen und verließ weinend Snapes Träume. Erschöpft brach sie zusammen.

* * *

"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ich sonderlich erfolgreich war. Das Märchen nahm seinen Lauf, obwohl ich versucht hatte, etwas zu verändern, und am Schluss war er immer noch gefangen und wollte sterben." Sie wischte ein paar Tränen weg. "Ich bin unendlich müde und mir ist kalt. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe, aber morgen will ich es noch einmal versuchen."

Poppy nickte, deckte Hermine mit einer dicken, handgestickten Decke zu, und ging davon.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine wieder an Snapes Seite. Sie war immer noch so müde, dass sie sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte aber sie wies jeden Vorschlag Poppys zurück, sich doch eine Pause zum Ausruhen zu gönnen.

* * *

"Ich muss das jetzt probieren, Poppy", sagte sie und schaute traurig zu ihrer Kollegin auf. "Der arme Mann ist in seinen Träumen gefangen und leidet sehr. Ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, bis er wach ist."

"Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht zum Aufgeben gezwungen wirst, Hermine. Du wärst nicht die erste Heilerin, die bei ihrer Arbeit zusammengebrochen ist, weil sie denkt, ihr selbst könnte nichts passieren und sie würde ihren eigenen Körper am besten kennen. Krank oder gar tot nützt du deinem Patienten nichts, weißt du?"

"Du hast ja recht, Poppy, und wenn ich es diesmal auch nicht schaffe, mache ich eine Pause. Aber dieses eine Mal muss ich noch probieren, so schlecht geht es mir nicht."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich bin weder JKR, noch verdiene ich einen Cent mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Ich spiele nur. Die Charaktere werden zurückgegeben. Snape darf allerdings bleiben, wenn es ihm hier besser gefällt._

A/N: In dieser Geschichte wurden bekannte Märchen schamlos integriert, geklaut, verdreht, gezwirbelt, durchgeknetet und neu zusammengesetzt. Ich entschuldige mich bei Hans Christian Andersen und Ludwig Bechstein.

Tausend Dank an chivalric fürs Korrekturlesen! Sie verdient den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Alle verbleibenden Fehler beruhen auf meiner Schussligkeit und sind nicht chivalrics Schuld.

* * *

**Märchenstunde 1: Severus Schläft**

**Kapitel 3**

"Sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", murmelte Poppy vor sich hin und brachte Hermine noch eine weitere warme Decke.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach, "Rennervate!"

Snapes Augen öffneten sich, und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als sei er wach. Es war aber nur eine Illusion. Hermine schluckte, griff nach seiner Hand, und sprach, "Legilimens!" Und wieder tauchte sie in Snape's Gedanken ein. Sie würde wieder versuchen, aktiv in den Traum einzugreifen, aber zunächst müsste sie eine gute Gelegenheit finden. Sie hoffte, dass Snape wieder in einem Traum verfangen war, der auf einem bekannten Märchen basierte. Offenbar hatte er als Kind dieselben Geschichten erzählt bekommen wie sie, was ja nicht verwunderlich war, weil sie beide ihre Kindheit bei Muggeln verbracht hatten.

* * *

**Die kluge Schneekönigin **

Hermine fand sich in Hogwarts wieder. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Raum im Turm des Direktors und stand einem großen Spiegel gegenüber.

_Ist das wohl der Spiegel von Erised?_, fragte sie sich. Sie hatte zwar viel von dem Spiegel der Träume gehört, ihn aber nie gesehen. Sie ging näher und blickte hinein, neugierig, was er ihr zeigen würde. Zunächst zeigte der Spiegel ihr gar nichts, dann spielte er ihr die Sequenz vor, die sie gerade erlebt hatte. Wie sie Snape kurz aufweckte. Wie sie Legilimenzie ausübte, wie sie in Snape's Geist eintauchte und wie sie vor einem Spiegel stand, um hineinzusehen.

* * *

Das sollte der Spiegel von Erised sein? Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine beschloss, sich den Spiegel genauer anzusehen und fand schließlich auf der Rückseite die Aufschrift 'Spiegel von Hturt.'

_Aber der war doch kaputt,_ dachte Hermine. Falls es ihn überhaupt jemals gegeben hatte. Der Spiegel von Hturt war von einem Hogwarts-Direktor gemacht worden und half dabei, verzauberte Wesen oder Dinge zu sehen. Wenn es wirklich einen solchen Spiegel in Hogwarts gegeben hätte, hätte Barty Crouch es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, sich als Mad-Eye Moody auszugeben… Sie schaute noch einmal hinein, und der Spiegel zeigte ihr, wie er in tausend Stücke zersprang; dann verschwand er.

* * *

Hermine rieb sich die Nase und wunderte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hätte, als sich der Raum plötzlich um sie drehte wie ein Wirbelwind, so dass ihr fast schlecht geworden wäre. Als die Welt sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fand sie sich in einem kleinen, freundlich eingerichteten Zimmer wieder, in dem zwei Kinder friedlich miteinander spielten. Der kleine Junge hatte schwarze Haare, die schlaff und leicht fettig um sein Gesicht hingen. Seine Nase war hakenförmig und sehr groß, seine Augen schwarz und forschend. Der Junge war offensichtlich arm, er trug abgetragene Kleidung und war sehr dünn.

Das kleine Mädchen sah besser aus. Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte rote Haare und grüne Augen. Natürlich erriet Hermine sofort, dass die beiden Kinder Snape und Lily Evans waren.

* * *

Sie schaute den Kindern eine ganze Weile beim Spielen zu als die Tür aufging und eine alte Frau hereinkam.

"Omi, erzähl uns eine Geschichte!", rief das kleine Mädchen.

"Siehst du die weißen Bienen vor dem Fenster?", fragte die Großmutter.

Die Kinder liefen zum Fenster und schauten hinaus. Es schneite.

"Sind das wirklich Bienen?" sagte der kleine Junge. Er schaute sich das Schneetreiben kritisch an und blickte dann mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Großmutter. "Wenn das Bienen sind, wo ist dann ihre Königin?"

"Schau genau hin, Sev", lachte die Frau. "Du wirst sehen, dass unter all den Schneeflocken eine besonders große ist, die anders ist als die anderen."

* * *

"Die Schneeflocke ist größer, schöner und kälter. Es ist die Schneekönigin."

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Sev und lief aus dem Zimmer. Lily sah ihm traurig nach. Kurze Zeit später kam der Junge wieder ins Zimmer: er hielt eine Lupe in der Hand und hatte etwas von dem feinen Pulverschnee mitgebracht.

"Sieh mal, Lily, so ist der Schnee wirklich. Es sind Kristalle, keine Schneeflocke wie die andere obwohl alle gleich aufgebaut sind. Jede ist einmalig. Sie sind wunderschön bevor sie schmelzen. Es sind auf jeden Fall keine Bienen."

"Ich mag das gar nicht wissen", sagte Lily missmutig. "Als Bienen gefallen sie mir besser." Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

* * *

"Du willst immer alles lernen und analysieren, Sev", sagte die Großmutter, nun gar nicht mehr freundlich. "Man sollte fast meinen, Du hättest einen Splitter des Wahrheitsspiegels ins Auge bekommen."

"Noch mehr Unsinn", sagte Sev geringschätzig, nahm seine Lupe und ging nach Hause.

Hermine folgte Sev ins Nachbarhaus. Die Kinder wohnten in benachbarten Häusern, die nur durch eine Regenrinne getrennt waren. Im Sommer konnten sie sich gegenseitig über die großen Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern besuchen, in denen wunderschöne Rosen blühten, die Sevs Lieblingsblumen waren. Die Kinder brauchten nur aus dem Fenster auf den Kasten zu steigen, einen Schritt über die Regenrinne zu machen, und schon waren sie im Nachbarhaus.

* * *

Hermine wusste nun, in welchem Märchen sie sich befand. Sie waren erst ganz am Anfang. Der Spiegel der Wahrheit, der eine wunderbare Sache gewesen war, war tatsächlich zersprungen, und die Legende unter dem Zauberervolk sagte, dass jemand, der einen Splitter davon ins Auge bekäme, immer alle Geheimnisse herausfinden würde und ständig neues lernen wollte. Hermine fand das eine gute Sache.

Sie hatte das Märchen auch in der Muggelversion gehört, und hier war, wie üblich, alles verzerrt und verdreht. Der Spiegel war bei den Muggeln einer, der alles verzerrte und was schön war, hässlich machte, und umgekehrt, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.

* * *

Hermine hatte das Märchen nie besonders gemocht, aber wenn sie sich Sev und Lily ansah, dann war es verständlich, warum sich Snape gerade in diesem Märchen verfangen hatte.

Nach kurzem Nachdenken lächelte Hermine. Sie wusste nun, wie sie das Ende des Märchens ändern konnte.

Sev hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit fürs Schlafengehen zurechtgemacht und stand nun in seinem verschlissenen grauen Nachthemd am Fenster. Er schaute hinaus und schien sich zu fragen, ob an der Geschichte um die Schneekönigin tatsächlich etwas dran wäre.

Alle Schneeflocken tanzten wild durch den Wind, aber da war eine, eine besonders große, die wie ein Diamant im Mondschein glitzerte.

* * *

Sie wirbelte nicht durch die Luft wie die anderen Schneeflocken, sondern landete auf dem Blumenkasten vor Sevs Fenster.

Die Schneeflocke wuchs und wuchs, bis sie sich zuletzt in eine richtige Frau verwandelte. Sie trug ein prächtiges weißes Kleid, das aus feiner Seide gewebt und mit Perlen und Edelsteinen besetzt war, so dass es aussah, als wäre es aus Schneekristallen zusammengesetzt. Die Frau war schön und fein, sah aber wie Eis aus, bleich und weiß und glitzernd, obwohl sie lebendig war. Die Augen funkelten wie zwei helle Sterne und das Haar stand in wilden Locken von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie sah Sev und winkte.

* * *

Der kleine Junge erschrak und lief vom Fenster weg. Als er wieder vorsichtig hinsah, war die Frau verschwunden.

Am Tag darauf kam Sev mit großen Fausthandschuhen und seinem Schlitten auf dem Rücken zu Lily. "Ich darf auf dem großen Platz Schlitten fahren", erzählte er ihr. "Bleib du mal zuhause, das ist nur was für Männer." Dort auf dem Platz banden die frechsten Buben ihre Schlitten an Pferdewagen und ließen sich eine Strecke mitziehen. Sev fand das sehr lustig.

Als das Spiel im vollen Gange war, kam ein großer, weißer Schlitten, in dem eine dick vermummte Gestalt saß.

* * *

Der Schlitten fuhr zweimal um den Platz herum und Sev gelang es, seinen kleinen Schlitten daran festzubinden und nun fuhr er mit. Rascher und immer rascher ging es durch die Straßen, weiter und immer weiter, bis sie endlich zum Stadttor kamen und hinausfuhren. Das Schneegestöber wurde so heftig, dass der Junge kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte; trotzdem fuhr er immer weiter mit.

Endlich hatte er genug und wollte sich von dem großen Schlitten losmachen, aber es gelang ihm nicht: sein kleiner Schlitten hing fest. Sev rief laut um Hilfe, aber niemand höre ihn – und das Schneegestöber wurde immer dichter.

* * *

Die Schneeflocken wurden größer und größer, zuletzt sahen sie wie große weiße Hühner aus. Plötzlich sprangen die Pferde zur Seite, der Schlitten hielt und die vermummte Person im Inneren des Schlittens stand auf. Es war eine Dame, schön, mit wildem Haar, blendend weiß und glitzernd. Es war die Schneekönigin.

"Wir sind gut vorangekommen", sagte sie. "Aber du wirst doch bestimmt frieren. Komm, krieche mit in meinen Eisbärenpelz hinein!" Und sie setzte ihn in den Schlitten an ihre Seite und schlug den Pelz um ihn, dass es ihm vorkam, als versänke er in einen Schneehaufen.

"Frierst du noch?", fragte sie und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

* * *

Für einen Moment wurde Sev so kalt, dass er glaubte, er müsse sterben, doch dann fühlte er sich auf einmal sehr wohl. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob ihn die Schneekönigin verstünde, wie ihn noch niemals jemand verstanden hatte.

Sev fürchtete sich gar nicht vor der Schneekönigin; er erzählte ihr, dass er schon eine Feder zum Schweben bringen und auch Zaubertränke brauen konnte. Sie lächelte zu allem und flog mit ihm, flog hoch hinauf zu der schwarzen Wolke und der Sturm sauste und brauste, als sänge er alte Lieder. Sie flogen über Wälder und Seen, über Meere und Länder.

* * *

Unten in der Tiefe sauste der kalte Wind, heulten die Wölfe, flimmerte der Schnee und über den Schnee flogen die schwarzen, schreienden Krähen hinweg, aber über ihnen glänzte der Mond groß und klar und zu ihm schaute Sev auf, die lange, lange Winternacht hindurch. Am Tage schlief er zu den Füßen der Schneekönigin.

Als der kleine Sev vom Schlittenfahren nicht zurückkam, war Lily sehr traurig und weinte bitterlich. Es gab keine Spur von ihm, niemand wusste, wo er geblieben war, und man nahm an, dass er in den Fluss gefallen und ertrunken sein musste. Lily wollte das aber nicht nicht glauben.

* * *

Als der Frühling kam, vermisste Lily ihren Freund noch mehr. Nachdem sie noch ein wenig geweint hatte, beschloss sie, sich auf den Weg zu machen, um Sev zu suchen.

Sie zog ihre neuen roten Schuhe an und ging zum Fluss hinunter und fragte ihn, ob er Sev verschlungen hätte. Der Fluss antwortete aber nicht und Lily sprang in ein kleines Boot und trieb den Fluss hinunter, bis sie an einem kleinen Häuschen inmitten eines schönen Gartens vorbeikam. Offenbar wollte der Fluss, dass sie hier ihre Reise unterbrach, weil er das Boot zum Ufer trug.

"Hallo, hallo, ist jemand zuhause?", rief Lily.

* * *

Eine alte Frau, die sich auf einen Krückstock stützte, kam aus dem Haus. Sie hatte einen großen Hut auf, der mit Blumen bemalt war.

Die alte Frau zog Lilys Boot an Land und lud sie ein, mit ihr ins Haus zu kommen, wo Lily ihr erzählte, wie sie über den Fluss gekommen war.

Als Lily fragte, ob die Frau Sev gesehen hätte, meinte sie, dass er wohl noch kommen würde und fütterte Lily mit Kuchen und anderen Leckereien.

Die alte Frau hatte Lily in ihr Herz geschlossen und hätte sie gerne bei sich behalten, deshalb zauberte sie alles aus dem Weg, was Lily an Sev erinnert haben könnte, vor allem aber Bücher und Rosen.

* * *

Lily liebte den Garten der alten Frau, und vergaß bald, weshalb sie sich eigentlich auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Durch Zufall sah sie jedoch eines Morgens die Rosen in dem Hut der alten Frau: die Alte hatte vergessen, die Rosen auch aus ihrem Hut wegzuzaubern, und die schönen Blumen erinnerten Lily an Sev. Als Lily in den Garten sprang, waren plötzlich alle Rosenbüsche, die die alte Frau verzaubert hatte, wieder da.

"Oh, wie lange bin ich nun schon hier bei der alten Frau?", jammerte Lily. "Ich wollte ja Sev suchen! Wisst ihr nicht, wo er ist?", fragte sie die Rosen. "Glaubt ihr, dass er tot ist?"

* * *

Tot ist er nicht!", sagten die Rosen. "Wir sind ja in der Erde gewesen, wo alle Toten sind, aber dort war Sev nicht!"

"Merlin sei Dank!", sagte die kleine Lily und ging zu den andern Blumen, schaute in ihre Kelche und fragte: "Wisst ihr nicht, wo der kleine Sev ist?"

Die Blumen waren jedoch nur an ihren eigenen Geschichten interessiert und keine wusste, wo Sev war. Da beschloss Lily, dass sie sich wieder auf die Suche machen musste.

"Unglaublich, wie viel Zeit ich ich versäumt habe!", rief sie aus, als sie den Garten verließ und merkte, dass es schon Herbst geworden war.

* * *

"Da darf ich nicht zögern", rief Lily aufgeregt und rannte los.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie aber sehr müde, sie war schließlich noch ein Kind, und ihre kleinen Füße taten ihr weh. Außerdem war ihr schrecklich kalt, denn der erste Schnee war auch schon gefallen.

Als Lily sich kurz ausruhte, hüpfte auf dem Schnee gerade vor ihr eine große Krähe herum.

"Hast du Sev gesehen?", fragte Lily.

Die Krähe nickte ganz bedächtig und sagte: "Es könnte sein, es könnte sein!"

"Wie? Glaubst du?" rief das kleine Mädchen und küsste die Krähe so ungestüm, dass sie sie fast tot gedrückt hätte.

* * *

Die Krähe erzählte Lily, dass in dem Königreich, in dem sie sich befanden, eine sehr schöne und kluge Prinzessin wohnte, die nur einen gleich schönen und klugen Mann heiraten wollte. Viele hatten versucht, ihre Prüfungen zu bestehen und Rätsel zu lösen, aber keinem war es gelungen, außer einem. Dieser Junge hatte alle Rätsel gelöst und die Prinzessin Tage vorher geheiratet.

"Das muss Sev sein", sagte Lily. "Er war schon immer so klug, wollte immer lesen und lernen, ich musste ihn immer aus seinen Büchern herausholen, wenn ich mit ihm spielen wollte. Oh, wie ich ihn vermisse, es ist so langweilig ohne ihn."

* * *

Die Krähe glaubte nicht, dass Lily ins Schloss hineingelassen würde, ärmlich wie sie aussah, und so heckten sie einen Plan aus, wie Lily in das Schloss hinein – und dann in Sevs Kammer kommen könnte.

Das gelang auch mit Hilfe der zahmen Krähe im Schloss, die die Verlobte von Lilys Krähenfreund war.

Lily wollte sich an den Jungen heranschleichen und sehen, ob er wirklich Sev war. Der junge Prinz wachte jedoch auf – es war nicht Sev. Statt schwarzem hatte er blondes Haar, genauso wie seine Prinzessin, die Narzisse hieß. Lily musste Sev's Geschichte erzählen, und der Prinz und die Prinzessin waren sehr von Sevs Klugheit angetan.

* * *

Sie behandelten Lily sehr gut und boten ihr an, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Lily wollte aber weiter nach Sev suchen. Sie erhielt kostbare, warme Kleider von den Hoheiten, einen prächtig geschmückten Wagen mit einem Pferd, Kuchen und andere Leckereien, damit sie nicht hungrig sein musste, und schon war sie wieder unterwegs.

Sie fuhren durch einen dunklen Wald, aber der Wagen leuchtete weithin.

Eine Räuberbande sah den Wagen, hielt ihn an, und stahl alles was Lily besaß, außer den Kleidern auf ihrem Leib.

Eigentlich wollten sie Lily aufessen, aber ein kleiner Räuberjunge hinderte sie daran. Er war sehr verwöhnt, nahm sich alles, was er wollte, und die Räuber gehorchten ihm aufs Wort.

* * *

Der Name des kleinen Räubers war James.

"Sie soll immer mit mir spielen!", sagte James. "Sie soll mir alles geben und sie soll neben mir in meinem Bett schlafen!"

Lily fand den Räuberjungen gar nicht nett, aber nachdem er ihr drohte, sie aufzuessen, erzählte sie ihm von Sev und wie gerne sie ihn mochte.

"Du sollst nur mich mögen", sagte James, "deshalb sollst du heute Nacht bei meinen Tieren schlafen. Ich will das so haben." Er führte Lily in eine Höhle, wo Stroh und Decken in einer Ecke lagen. Darüber saßen auf Stangen viele Tauben. Außerdem war ein Rentier in der Höhle angebunden.

* * *

Die Tauben erzählten, wie sie Sev gesehen hatten, wie er im Wagen der Schneekönigin saß und direkt zum Schloss flog.

Lily war ganz aufgeregt. Sie fragte die Tauben nach Einzelheiten, immer und immer wieder, wohin die Schneekönigin wohl gereist sein konnte.

"Sie reist vermutlich nach Lappland, denn dort ist immer Schnee und Eis. Frage nur das Rentier, welches dort angebunden steht", antworteten die Tauben.

"Dort ist Eis und Schnee, dort ist ein gesegnetes und herrliches Land", erklärte das Rentier. "Dort springt man in den großen, glitzernden Tälern frei umher. Dort hat die Schneekönigin ihr Sommerzelt, aber ihr festes Schloss hat sie nah am Nordpol, auf der Insel Spitzbergen."

* * *

"Oh, Sev, lieber Sev!", seufzte Lily.

"Nun musst du still liegen", sagte der Räuberjunge, "sonst stoße ich dir das Messer in den Leib!"

Am Morgen erzählte Lily ihm alles, was die Waldtauben gesagt hatten, und der kleine Räuberjunge sah ganz ernsthaft aus, nickte mit dem Kopfe und fragte das Rentier: "Weißt du, wo Lappland liegt?"

"Wer sollte es wohl besser wissen, als ich?", rief das Rentier mit leuchtenden Augen. "Dort bin ich geboren und aufgewachsen, dort habe ich mich auf den Schneefeldern umhergetummelt."

"Ich hätte dich zwar lieber hier, aber wenn du deinen Sev suchen musst, so nimm das Rentier, es wird dir den Weg nach Lappland zeigen."

* * *

"Komm zurück, wenn du deinen Sev befreit hast."

"Das will ich gerne tun", antwortete Lily, die den Räuberjungen mittlerweile ziemlich interessant fand. Es gefiel ihr, dass er mehr am Spielen und weniger and Büchern interessiert war.

Als sie das Rentier frei ließen, sprang es vor Freude hoch in die Luft. Der Räuberjunge hob die kleine Lily auf seinen Rücken und war vorsichtig genug, sie festzubinden und ihr sogar ein kleines Sitzkissen zu geben. Außerdem gab er ihr ihre warme Kleidung wieder und dicke Pelzhandschuhe obendrein.

Lily weinte vor Freude.

* * *

Beides wurde hinten auf das Rentier gebunden; James öffnete die Türe, und Lily und das Rentier eilten davon.

Das Rentier rannte unermüdlich nach Norden, bis es an ein kleines Häuschen kam, wo es Halt machte. Die Besitzerin des Häuschens lud Lily und ihr Rentier ein, und sie erhielten eine gute Mahlzeit und konnten sich aufwärmen.

Während Lily eine Tasse heißen Tee trank, erzählte das Rentier der Frau ihre Geschichte.

"Ach, ihr Armen!", sagte die Frau, "da habt ihr noch weit zu laufen!" Sie gab ihnen eine Nachricht an eine Bekannte mit und wies ihnen den Weg. Obwohl die Nacht hereingebrochen war, liefen sie weiter und weiter. Über ihnen waberten die schönsten Nordlichter in brillanten Farben.

* * *

Schließlich erreichten sie das Heim der Bekannten.

In dem Haus der Bekannten war es so warm, das Lily ihre warmen Kleider ausziehen musste. Dem Rentier musste ein Stück Eis auf den Kopf gelegt werden, weil es die Hitze sonst nicht ertragen hätte.

Das Rentier schmeichelte der Frau, weil es wollte, dass sie Lily half.

"Du bist sehr klug!", sagte das Rentier. "Ich weiß, du kannst alle Winde der Welt mit einem Zwirnsfaden zusammenbinden. Wenn der Schiffer den einen Knoten löst, erhält er guten Wind, löst er den andern, dann bläst ein scharfer Wind, und löst er den dritten und vierten, dann stürmt es, dass die Wälder niederstürzen."

* * *

"Willst du dem kleinen Mädchen nicht einen Trank geben, dass sie die Kraft von zwölf Männern erhält und die Schneekönigin überwindet?"

"Die Kraft von zwölf Männern", sagte die Frau, "die würde sicher nicht ausreichen!" Dann wandte sie sich ab und begann in einem Zauberbuch zu lesen.

Das Rentier gab aber nicht auf, sonder bat und flehte, bis die Frau ein Einsehen hatte.

"Der kleine Sev ist wirklich bei der Schneekönigin, findet dort alles nach seinem Wunsche und Behagen und meint, ihm sei das beste Los in der Welt zugefallen. Er hat einen Splitter des Spiegels der Wahrheit im Auge und ist bestrebt zu lernen und immer klüger zu werden."

* * *

"Die Schneekönigin ist die klügste Frau ihrer Generation und hört auch nie auf zu lernen. Die beiden kommen bestens miteinander aus."

"Aber kannst du der kleinen Lily nichts geben, dass sie Macht über das Ganze erhält?"

"Ich kann ihr keine größere Macht geben als sie schon besitzt! Siehst du nicht, wie groß diese ist? Siehst du nicht, wie Menschen und Tiere ihr dienen wollen? Ihre Macht sitzt in ihrem Herzen und besteht darin, dass sie schön und lieb ist. Kann sie nicht selbst in das Schloss der Schneekönigin eindringen und den kleinen Sev von dem Splitter befreien, so dass er mit dem Lernen und Lesen aufhören will, dann können wir nicht helfen!"

* * *

Sie setzte Lily auf den Rücken des Rentiers und wies ihnen den Weg.

"Wenn du Lily abgesetzt hast, komm ganz schnell wieder hierher zurück", sagte sie zu dem Rentier.

"Meine Stiefel! Meine Handschuhe!", rief die kleine Lily, der sich die schneidende Kälte fühlbar machte. Aber das Rentier wagte nicht anzuhalten, es lief, bis es zu dem Platz kam, den die Frau beschrieben hatte. Dort setzte es Lily ab, verabschiedete sich, und lief dann schnell wie der Wind wieder zurück.

Die arme Lily, die weder Stiefel noch Handschuhe hatte, lief vorwärts, so schnell sie konnte. Da zeigte sich plötzlich ein ganzes Regiment Schneeflocken.

* * *

Sie fielen aber nicht etwa vom Himmel herab, der war ganz klar und strahlte von Nordlichtern, die Schneeflocken flogen vielmehr gerade über die Oberfläche der Erde hin und nahmen, je näher sie kamen, an Größe zu. Lily erinnerte sich noch, wie groß und kunstvoll sie unter der Lupe ausgesehen hatten. Jede Schneeflocke war aus Eiskristallen zusammengesetzt, das hatte Sev gesagt.

Aber diese Flocken hier waren keine Eiskristalle. Es waren lebendige Wesen und die Vorposten der Schneekönigin. Einige sahen aus wie Schlangen, andere wie Dachse, wieder andere wie Adler. Sogar Löwen waren dabei. Die größten und mächtigsten aber waren Drachen, die gar nicht verschlafen aussahen.

* * *

Lily fürchtete sich von den Wesen, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass sie in der Schule zu Gryffindor gehörte und deshalb mutig sein musste. Ihr Mut erinnerte sie daran, dass sie auch ein paar Zaubersprüche konnte, obwohl sie erst in die erste Klasse der Zauberschule ging, und so konnte sie sich mit einem Zauberspruch wenigstes die Füße wärmen. Lily schalt sich selbst, weil ihr die Idee nicht schon früher gekommen war, und schritt resolut in Richtung Schloss.

Der kleine Sev wusste von alledem natürlich nichts. Er saß in der Bibliothek des Schlosses und las, solange er die Augen offen halten konnte.

* * *

Es würden Jahre vergehen, bevor er die Bücher hier alle gelesen hätte. Die Schneekönigin war lieb zu ihm, die Diener diskret und effektiv, das Leben im Schloss der Schneekönigin behagte ihm sehr.

"Nun sause ich fort nach den warmen Ländern!", sagte die Schneekönigin eines Morgens zu Sev. "Ich will in meine schwarzen Töpfe hineingucken!" Das waren die feuerspeienden Berge Ätna und Vesuv, wie man sie nennt. "Ich werde sie ein wenig mit Weiß überziehen, das gehört dazu und tut den Zitronen und Weintrauben gut!" Darauf flog die Schneekönigin fort und Sev saß ganz  
allein in dem viele Meilen weiten, leeren Eissaal, betrachtete die Eisstücke und dachte und dachte, dass es in ihm ordentlich knackte.

* * *

Ganz steif und still saß er da, man hätte fast glauben können, er wäre erfroren. In Wirklichkeit wünschte er sich aber, er hätte mit der Schneekönigin gehen können. Sie konnte Sachen so wunderbar erklären und er fand die Dinge, die sie tat, faszinierend.

Während die Schneekönigin also ihr Schloss durch ein Fenster im höchsten Turm verließ, trat die kleine Lily durch die große Eingangspforte in das Schloss.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kam, sah sie Sev, erkannte ihn, flog ihm um den Hals, hielt ihn ganz fest umschlungen und rief: "Sev! Süßer, lieber Sev! So habe ich dich endlich gefunden!"

* * *

Der kleine Sev zuckte mit einer Augenbraue und sah sie kritisch an. "Ich bin nicht lieb, und auf keinen Fall süß. Was willst du von mir?"

Die kleine Lily aber umarmte ihn und weinte. Sev erkannte die Wahrheit, weil er ja den Splitter des Spiegels von Htrut in sich trug, und streichelte ihr Haar.

"Es hat keinen Sinn, Lily. Ich bin hier so viel glücklicher, als ich es zuhause jemals war. Du kannst ja auch hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

Lily weinte weiter; sie konnte sich gar nicht fassen. "Alle haben gemacht, was ich wollte als ich nach dir suchte, und du willst nicht mit mir heimgehen, Sev? Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

* * *

"Gar nichts ist passiert", sagte die Schneekönigin, die zurückgekommen war und Sev an die Hand nahm. "Er hat sich für das entschieden, was für ihn wichtig ist. Du kannst nicht immer an den Kinderträumen festhalten, Lily. Wenn Kinder groß werden, müssen sie eine Entscheidung treffen und auch Verantwortung für die Welt um sich herum übernehmen. Sev will das tun. Er will nicht mehr von anderen abhängig sein, er will sich selbst helfen. Das kann er hier lernen. Wenn er genug gelernt hat, werde ich ihm den Spiegel des Verstandes zeigen, das ist nämlich der größte und beste der großen Zauberspiegel."

* * *

"Dann kann er mir entweder bei meiner Arbeit helfen und mir ebenbürtig sein, oder er sucht sich einen anderen Bereich. Der Herrscher des Wassers sucht einen Lehrling, das wäre auch etwas für Sev."

Die kleine Lily sah die Schneekönigin mit großen Augen an, schüttelte den Kopf und weinte noch mehr. "Ich will Sev, ich will Sev", schrie sie.

Sev rollte die Augen, ihm war das viele Geschrei unangenehm. So gerne er Lily hatte, er wollte doch lieber sein eigenes Leben leben.

"Warum bleibst du nicht auch hier?", fragte die Schneekönigin freundlich. "Du bist ein liebes Mädchen und hast Verstand. Du könntest hier bei mir viel lernen. "

* * *

"Ich brauche das nicht", weinte Lily. "Die Leute lieben mich auch so. Sev liebt mich auch, nicht wahr, Sev?"

"Immer", sagte Sev und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich bleibe aber trotzdem hier. Wir beide zusammen würden nämlich nicht glücklich werden."

"Aber wer soll denn dann mein bester Freund sein?", fragte Lily weinend.

"Ich werde immer dein Freund sein", sagte Sev, der sich natürlich ein wenig schuldig fühlte, weil Lily so weit gegangen war, um ihn zu finden, und so viel Mühsal auf sich genommen hatte.

"Ich will aber nicht ohne dich sein", schrie Lily, doch Sev schüttelte nur den Kopf.

* * *

"Hat du denn niemanden auf deiner Reise getroffen, den du mochtest, Lily?", fragte die Schneekönigin freundlich.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, hörte aber auf zu weinen. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Doch, ich glaube schon. Da waren der Prinz und die Prinzessin… und dann war da der Räuberjunge."

Die Schneekönigin klatschte in die Hände, und plötzlich kam das Rentier in die Halle hineingetrabt. James, der Räuberjunge, saß auf seinem Rücken.

"Ohne dich ist es langweilig, Lily", sagte James. "Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben? Ich will auch nie wieder mit dem Messer spielen."

Lily schaute von Sev zu James und wieder zurück.

* * *

"Würdest du denn mit mir nach Hause gehen?", fragte sie James.

"Wohin du willst", antwortete der. "Ich bin reich, wir können überall hin gehen, ich habe nämlich den ganzen Räuberschatz geerbt."

Lily schaute wieder zu Sev hinüber, aber der schaute zur Schneekönigin. Da seufzte Lily und gestand sich ein, dass ihr James schon eine ganze Weile besser gefallen hatte als Sev.

"Also gut", sagte sie zu dem Räuberjungen. "Aber du musst tun, was ich will." Sie winkte der Schneekönigin und Sev noch einmal zu, dann sprang sie auf den Rücke des Rentiers und das Rentier trug Lily und James davon.

* * *

"Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst, Sev", sagte die Schneekönigin und drückte Sev ganz eng an sich. "Du bist erwachsen geworden und kannst jetzt deine Kinderliebe in deinen Erinnerungen bewahren, da wo sie hingehört. Jetzt bist du frei für dein eigenes Leben."

"Danke!", sagte Sev. Die Schneekönigin sah ihn liebevoll an; dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

"Hermine!", rief Poppy. "Oh Merlin, Hermine!" Sie schlug Hermine, die zusammengesunken auf Snape's Bett lag, leicht auf die Wangen.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was Du hier für einen Lärm machst, hätte ich weitergeschlafen, Poppy."

"Severus! Oh, dank Merlin, du bist wieder bei uns. Aber jetzt ist Hermine nicht wieder wach zu bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach schlafen lassen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Märchenstunde 2: Hermine schläft  
Kapitel 4**

"Vielleicht solltest du mir zuerst erzählen, warum Fräulein Granger hier auf meinem Bett liegt", fragte Severus, aber er klang nicht wirklich wütend.

Poppy fing an zu erzählen, aber in der Zwischenzeit träumte Hermine.

###

**Das Mädchen mit den Tagtraumzaubern**

Es war Heiligabend in Hogsmeade.

Die letzten Passanten huschten eilig durch die Strassen, hier wurde noch schnell ein Buch, dort noch schnell die köstliche Honeydukes Schokolade eingekauft Es waren Geschenke in letzter Minute, aber deshalb nicht weniger willkommen.

Ein paar Lehrer scheuchten die letzten Hogwartsschüler aus den Drei Besen. Wie in jedem Jahr blieben auch diesmal ein paar Kinder über Weihnachten in der Schule.

* * *

Das Mädchen kauerte in den Schatten, bis die letzten Passanten verschwunden waren. Sie war sehr dünn, ihre Wangenknochen standen scharf über ihren eingefallenen Wangen, die braunen, einst lebhaften Augen waren eingesunken. Ihr Gesicht glich einem Totenschädel. Nur das wilde, buschige braune Haar schien noch voller Energie zu sein, es stand in wirren Locken in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab.

Sie schleppte sich müde aus den Schatten und schlurfte hinüber zu den Drei Besen. Hungrig blickte sie durch die Fenster und beobachtete, wie die letzten Gäste noch ein schnelles Abendessen hinunterschlangen. Vielleicht würde Rosmerta ihr später etwas schenken?  
Doch nein, in dieser Nacht wollte Madam Rosmerta das Risiko nicht eingehen, sie schaute nur kurz schuldbewusst zu dem Mädchen hinüber bevor sie ihr Geschäft abschloss und davoneilte.

* * *

Das Mädchen blickte ihr traurig hinterher. Sie zitterte. Der dünne Mantel konnte ihr nicht viel Wärme geben an diesem kalten Tag. Und natürlich durfte sie als ausgestoßene, muggelstämmige Hexe keinen Zauberstab benutzen, mit dem sie sich etwas Wärme hätte herbeizaubern können.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu frieren und zu hungern. Die letzte Mahlzeit war schon zwei Tage her.

Eigentlich hatte sie die Tagtraumzauber der WZZ verkaufen wollen. Jemand, der noch schnell ein Geschenk suchte, würde vielleicht über all die Verbote hinwegsehen und die Zauber als Sammlerstück betrachten. Vielleicht...

Im Moment sah es allerdings nicht danach aus.

* * *

Das Mädchen, einst unter dem Namen Hermine Granger bekannt, machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Es war kein Spaß, von der Todesserpolizei befragt zu werden, sie hatte das bereits mehrfach erfahren müssen. Niemand schien am Heiligabend etwas riskieren zu wollen, alle eilten an ihr vorbei, und nur gelegentlich warf ihr jemand einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Hermine war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte kein Geld, nichts zu essen und ihre letzte Unterkunft war gestern von der Todesserpolizei zerstört worden. Sie würde auf der Strasse schlafen müssen.

Müde schleppte sie sich weiter, bis sie an einen Hauseingang kam, der etwas Schutz vor Wind und Schnee bot.

* * *

Sie kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen und legte ihren Packen mit Traumzaubern neben sich. Heute würde keiner mehr welche kaufen wollen, und morgen war es ohnehin zu spät.

_Ein schöner Traum... wie schön es doch wäre, wieder einmal zu träumen,_ dachte Hermine. Ob sie es riskieren sollte? Nur ein einziges Mal...?

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie eine Packung, auf der ein Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen war, und ließ den Zauber in sich hineinsinken.

Sie befand sich plötzlich im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. Der Christbaum stand neben der Terrassentür und ihre Eltern strahlten sie an.

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", sagte ihre Mutter. "Komm, pack deine Geschenke aus."

* * *

Hermine klatschte in die Hände, umarmte Vater und Mutter, und kniete sich dann vor dem Stapel Geschenke nieder, um eines nach dem anderen auszupacken. Es war schön warm im Zimmer und es duftete nach Plätzchen und Honigkuchen, doch plötzlich flogen alle Fenster auf und ein kalter Wind brachte Hermine zum Zittern.

Die erschrockenen Blicke ihrer Eltern waren das Letzte, was Hermine von ihnen sah, bevor sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde. Eine Windbö hatte Schnee in den Hauseingang geweht und Hermine aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen. Hermine weinte. Ihre Eltern hatten so lebendig ausgesehen. In Wirklichkeit waren sie schon vor einem Jahr von den Todessern ermordet worden. Ach, wenn sie sie doch nur noch ein einziges Mal sehen könnte!

* * *

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg und öffnete noch eine Packung Tagtraumzauber.

Wieder stand ein großer, reich geschmückter Tannenbaum neben dem Fenster; sie war jedoch nicht im Haus ihrer Eltern, sondern im Fuchsbau.

Sämtliche Weasleys saßen um den großen Esstisch in der Küche herum, und Harry war auch da.

"Hermine!", rief Frau Weasley. "Komm rein, setz dich und iss mit uns."

Hermine ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, und nachdem sie Harry, Ron und Ginny kräftig gedrückt hatte, langte sie kräftig zu. Es gab Schinkenbraten, Kartoffelbrei, Erbsen und Karotten und Pastinakenpürree. Zum Schluss gab es noch für jeden ein Stück Plumpudding.

* * *

Hermine wollte sich gerade eine Tasse Tee einschenken, als die Zwillinge anfingen, sie mit Schnee zu bewerfen. "Hey, ihr Zwei", rief Hermine, "was soll denn das?" Aber im gleichen Moment wurde es dunkel und ein kräftiger Windstoss warf Hermine einen neuen Schwung Schnee ins Gesicht.

"Oh nein", rief sie. "Das war doch viel zu kurz..." Sie konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen. Von den Weasleys war niemand mehr am Leben. Die ganze Familie war ausgelöscht, der Fuchsbau war zerstört worden, niemand sprach über sie, niemand wagte, sich zu erinnern... Und auch Harry, ihr mutiger, entschlossener bester Freund, war dahin, tot, im Duell mit Voldemort erschlagen.

* * *

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie selbst überlebt hatte und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie weiterleben sollte. Alles und jeder, den sie geliebt hatte – selbst ihr Kater Krummbein – war tot, ermordet von den Todessern.

Hermine schluchzte so stark, dass sie einen Schluckauf bekam. Wenn der Traum doch nur noch ein wenig länger gedauert hätte... Es hieß doch auf der Packung, dass ein Tagtraumzauber eine Stunde lang anhalten sollte, aber das galt wahrscheinlich nur, wenn man in dieser Zeit nicht mit Schnee beworfen wurde...

Hermine hielt das nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte ihre Lieben noch einmal sehen und umarmen, ihre Wärme fühlen. Kurzentschlossen riss sie alle verbliebenen Packungen mit Traumzaubern auf.

* * *

Ihre Hände waren schon ganz steif, sie schaffte es nur mit Mühe, die Zauber zu aktivieren, aber mit Geduld und Ausdauer gelang es ihr doch – und mit einem Mal spürte sie die eisige Kälte nicht mehr.

Hermine stand am Eingang des großen Saales in Hogwarts. Eine lange Reihe von Weihnachtsbäumen stand an der Wand, Kerzen schwebten im Raum, und alle ihre Lehrer saßen am Lehrertisch.

Professor McGonagall winkte freundlich, die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick lächelten und nickten ihr zu, und Professor Dumbledore kam ihr entgegen, beide Hände ausgestreckt.

"Komm, Kind", sagte er. "Hier gehörst du hin, hier bist du zuhause."

* * *

Hermine fasste seine Hände, glücklich dass alle ihre tot geglaubten Lehrer hier fröhlich zusammen saßen, und lächelte zurück. Etwas fehlte allerdings; einer fehlte. Verwirrt schaute sie umher.

"Ich bin hier, Fräulein Granger", sagte eine samtweiche, tiefe Stimme. Hermine drehte den Kopf, und da stand er und schaute sie mit seinen bohrenden schwarzen Augen kritisch an.

"Professor Snape!", rief sie glücklich. "Sie leben!"

Snape legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter – Hermine kam das gar nicht merkwürdig vor – und sagte: "Ja, ich lebe und Sie sollten es auch tun."

Hermine sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an und wurde im brennenden Blick dieser glitzernden, schwarzen Augen gefangen. Alles drehte sich um sie, und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.

* * *

Die Leute, die am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages an dem Hauseingang vorbeigingen, warfen nur einen mitleidigen Blick auf das reglose Bündel in der Ecke.

"Sie ist erfroren, sie hat sich mit den Zaubern bestimmt ablenken wollen", sagten sie. Doch bevor noch jemand die Polizei informieren konnte, damit die Leiche abgeholt würde, kam ein Mann im schwarzen Todesserumhang und mit einer silbernen Maske vor dem Gesicht und hob das Mädchen in seine Arme. Mit großen Schritten ging er davon.

###

"Severus, Severus, wach auf, geht es dir gut? Merlin! Lass ihn nicht wieder ins Koma fallen… Severus!"

Poppy Pomfrey schlug Severus auf die Wange, bis er die Augen öffnete.

* * *

"Lass mich, ich bin in Ordnung. Nur müde. Gibt es eine Besserung?"

"Sie hat zuerst fürchterlich gezittert, doch nachdem du in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen bist, wurde sie ruhiger. Gelegentlich tränten ihre Augen, ich weiß nicht, ob sie geweint hat oder ob die Augen durch irgend etwas gereizt wurden."

"Sie hat geweint. Sie hatte einen Albtraum. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie das geträumt hat, du hast mich ja nicht gleich folgen lassen, aber so wie ich das verstanden habe, hat sie geglaubt, dass der Krieg verloren und ihre Familie und Freunde tot wären. Ich habe sie gefunden, als sie träumte, im Grossen Saal Weihnachten zu feiern. Dort konnte ich dann in den Traum eingreifen."

* * *

"Siehst du, wenn ich nicht kurz zusammengefasst hätte, was in den vergangenen zwei Jahren passiert ist, hättest du ihr gar nicht helfen können."

"Das ist deine Meinung", schnappte Snape. "Sprich für dich selbst. Auf jeden Fall hat es ja wohl nicht allzu viel gebracht. Ich muss es noch einmal versuchen."

"Du wirst dich zuerst etwas ausruhen", sagte Poppy mit Bestimmtheit. "Wenn du denkst, dass ich zusehe, wie ihr euch gegenseitig von einem Koma ins nächste träumt, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Und wenn ich dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen muss, erst isst du was, und dann ruhst du dich aus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Märchenstunde 2: Hermine schläft  
Kapitel 5  
**

"Du kannst froh sein, dass du dich in so kurzer Zeit so gut erholt hast."

"Du nennst zwei Jahre eine kurze Zeit? Nicht sehr präzise, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Snape höhnisch.

"Spar dir den Sarkasmus, Severus. Das wirkt nicht auf mich. Du wirst tun, was ich sage, sonst brauchst du hier nicht wieder vorbeizukommen. Wenn du Hermine helfen willst, dann hörst du auf mich, sonst werde ich mir jemand anderen suchen."

"Wen denn? Du brauchst jemanden, der Legilimentik kann. Das ist eine Kunst, die nicht sehr weit verbreitet ist."

"Ich kann immer Draco Malfoy fragen. Er und seine Familie stehen in Hermines Schuld."

* * *

"Seit Hermine in Malfoy Manor gefoltert wurde, fühlt sich Draco ihr verpflichtet. Er würde ihr gerne helfen, er hat ich gewaltig geändert, Severus. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein."

Snape sah Pomfrey nachdenklich an. "Granger wurde gefoltert? Das wusste ich nicht."

"Lestrange hat es getan, du weißt, wie sie war."

"Ja", sagte Snape nur und blickte auf die schlafende Hermine. Poppy dachte, dass sie noch nie soviel Mitgefühl in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Sie wusste aber, dass jeder Kommentar ihn nur zum Widerspruch reizen würde, deshalb schwieg sie.

"Ich werde tun, was du sagst, Poppy. Dann werde ich erneut versuchen, ihr zu helfen. Das bin ich ihr schuldig."

* * *

"Sie würde das zwar anders sehen, aber ich bin froh, dass du es tun willst, Severus. Draco ist zwar ein Legilimentiker, aber er ist längst nicht so erfahren wie du."

Snape nickte und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett.

Drei Tage später fühlte er sich stark genug, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen. Nachdem er sich genau erklären ließ, was Hermine versucht hatte, um ihn selbst aufzuwecken, beschloss er, die Phasen, in denen er in ihrem Geist unterwegs war, kontinuierlich zu verlängern, und sich vorher mit einem Zaubertrank zu stärken, damit er nicht selbst wieder zu schwach zum Aufwachen wurde. Das Beeinflussen der Träume zehrte offenbar sehr stark an den magischen Energien, deshalb wollte er sich so gut vorbereiten wie möglich.

* * *

**Die kleine Meerjungfrau und der Prinz mit der großen Nase**

Hermine war keine Hexe mehr, sie war eine Prinzessin. Allerdings waren ihre Eltern nicht die Herrscher irgendeines Königreichs, sondern die Herrscher des Meervolkes, das ganz tief unten auf dem Meeresboden lebt.

Genaugenommen nur ihr Vater der Herrscher, die Mutter war bereits verstorben. Hermine hatte aber eine Großmutter und fünf Schwestern und lebte glücklich als Seejungfrau im Palast ihres Vaters.

Das Meervolk im Ozean war zwar entfernt verwandt mit dem Seevolk, das im Schwarzen See bei Hogwarts lebte, die beiden Völker unterschieden sich jedoch sehr voneinander.

* * *

Das Volk, dem Hermine jetzt abgehörte, lebte komfortabel und von aller Pracht umgeben, die der Ozean zu bieten hatte. Das Meervolk war stolz und schön, und am schönsten von allen war Hermine.

Im großen und ganzen war das Leben unter Wasser ähnlich wie an Land, auch wenn es einige Unterschiede gab.

Auf dem Meeresboden wuchsen Gras, Baume und Blumen. Die Zweige der Bäume schwebten in den Wellen genauso wie die Zweige der Landbäume im Wind wehten.

Das Wasser war klar und blau und hoch oben leuchtete die Sonne wie eine rote Blume. Gelegentlich wurde die Sonne verdunkelt, wie von Wolken, das waren dann entweder Wale, die vorüber schwammen, oder die Schiffe der Landmenschen.

* * *

Vögel gab es unter Wasser nicht, aber viele bunte Fische, große und kleine, die munter überall herum schwammen und manchmal auch durch die Fenster in den Palast hinein huschten, um sich von den Prinzessinnen füttern zu lassen.

Hermine und ihre Schwestern liebten Blumen und Gärten und jede von ihnen hatte einen eigenen Bereich im Palastgarten, in dem sie tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

Ihre Schwestern pflanzten prachtvolle Blumen, aber Hermine war nur mit Blumen nicht zufrieden; sie wollte noch etwas anderes haben. Sie war schon immer anders als ihre Schwestern gewesen, sie war ein stilles, nachdenkliches Kind, das gerne las und nachdachte.

* * *

Eines Tages hatte Hermine die Marmorstatue eines Knaben gefunden, nachdem ein Schiff der Landmenschen untergegangen war. Alles, was sich in den untergehenden Schiffen befand, regnete auf das Meervolk hinab. Die Seeleute allerdings kamen immer nur tot unten an, denn die Landmenschen konnten leider nicht unter Wasser überleben.

Hermine liebte die Marmorstatue über alles und wurde nie müde, sie anzusehen. Sie stellte sie unter einem schönen Baum in ihrem Garten auf und dort saß sie dann oft und dachte über die Landmenschen nach. Sie hatte alles über sie gelesen was sie finden konnte und sogar ihre stolze Großmutter nach ihnen gefragt.

* * *

"Die Landmenschen sind nicht wie wir", sagte die Großmutter, "sie sind hässlich. Anstelle unseres schönen Fischschwanzes haben sie zwei Stumpen, die sie Beine nennen. Sie können nicht unter Wasser atmen und leben nicht so lang wie wir. Du solltest nicht soviel über sie nachdenken, Kind."

Aber Hermine dachte trotzdem über die Landmenschen nach und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll nach oben, wo die Sonne rot leuchtete.

Den Prinzessinnen war es nicht erlaubt, an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen; erst an ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag erhielten sie die Erlaubnis.

Als die erste der Schwestern 15 Jahre alt wurde, beschlossen sie, sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was ihnen in der Welt über den Wassern besonders gut gefallen hatte.

* * *

Das Warten war besonders für Hermine schwer, weil sie ja die Jüngste war.

Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Hermines Schwestern erzählten von der Welt über dem Meer, wie laut dort die Geräusche aus den Städten übers Wasser schallten, wie bunt und prachtvoll die Feuerwerke des Nachts im Himmel leuchteten, wie die Sterne funkelten, wie hell die Sonne schien, wie schön ein Sonnenuntergang war, wie fröhlich die Kinder am Ufer spielten und wie furchtsam die Seeleute auf ihren Schiffen während eines Sturms waren.

Hermine saugte diese Erzählungen förmlich auf und endlich, endlich war es soweit, ihr eigener fünfzehnter Geburtstag war gekommen.

* * *

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Ihre Schwestern hatten nach den ersten paar Ausflügen bald das Interesse verloren und fanden das Leben zuhause auf dem Meeresgrund viel schöner als an Land.

Doch nun konnte Hermine selbst nach oben schwimmen und mit klopfendem Herzen machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Als sie endlich oben ankam, schaute sie sich neugierig um. Sie sah den blauen Himmel und wie hell die Sonne schien. Sie sah die prächtige Stadt am Ufer und die stolzen Schiffe. Auf einem der Schiffe schien ein Fest gefeiert zu werden, denn es war reich geschmückt und voller prächtig gekleideter Menschen. Festliche Musik klang aus seinen Kabinen.

* * *

_Das will ich mir anschauen,_ dachte Hermine, und schwamm hinüber zum Schiff. Sie versteckte ihren Kopf hinter den Schaumkronen auf dem Wasser – die See war rau geworden. Als sie nahe genug an das Schiff herangekommen war, blickte sie durchs Fenster und sah die fröhliche Festgesellschaft. Im Mittelpunkt stand ein junger Mann mit schönen, wachen, schwarzen Augen, schwarzem Haar und einer sehr großen Nase. Der Anblick dieses Mannes ließ Hermines Herz schneller schlagen, warum er jedoch so auf sie wirkte, wusste sie nicht.

Der Mann war ein Prinz, jedenfalls sprachen die anderen ihn so an, und Hermine konnte die Augen lange nicht von ihm abwenden.

* * *

Schließlich musste sie aber doch kurz untertauchen, weil die See so rau war, dass sie sich nicht einfach neben dem Schiff her treiben lassen konnte. Als sie fröhlich wieder auftauchte, konnte sie zusehen, wie die Landmenschen auf dem Schiff gegen den Sturm ankämpften.

Hermine schwamm neben dem schlingernden Schiff her und fragte sich, ob es wohl untergehen würde. Sie musste sich nicht lange fragen; mit einem fürchterlichen Knacken brachen zuerst die Masten und dann der Rumpf des Schiffes entzwei. Die Menschen schrieen und stürzten ins Wasser.

_Wie schön, jetzt können sie uns unten besuchen,_ dachte Hermine, doch nein! Die Landmenschen konnten ja nicht unter Wasser atmen, sie würden alle sterben.

* * *

_Der Prinz, wo war der Prinz?_ Hermine wurde von Panik erfasst. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Mann, der ihr Herz so eigentümlich berührt hatte, starb. Schnell tauchte sie unter, schwamm durch die Trümmer, und suchte den Prinzen.

Dort! War das Tang oder waren es seine langen schwarzen Haare? Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass es tatsächlich der Prinz war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war besinnungslos. Hermine stützte vorsichtig seinen Kopf und brachte ihn an die Meeresoberfläche, wo er mit einem sehr lauten Keuchen Luft holte, für einen ganz kurzen Moment die Augen aufschlug und sie verwirrt ansah.

* * *

Hermine hatte ihre Last, den großen und schweren Körper des Prinzen hinter sich herzuziehen und dabei seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Nach vielem Gestöhne und Gezerre gelang es ihr aber doch, den bewusstlosen Prinzen an Land zu bringen.

Sie legte ihn in den weichen Sand an einer Flussmündung, konnte ihn jedoch nicht sehr weit ans Ufer hinaufbringen, weil sie mit ihrem Fischschwanz ja nicht laufen konnte.

Was nun? Der Prinz war zwar gerettet, doch war weit und breit kein Mensch in Sicht, der sich seiner hätte annehmen können. Hermine beschloss, flussaufwärts zu schwimmen und nach anderen Menschen Ausschau zu halten.

* * *

Nach einer Weile fand sie auch ein Haus am Fluss, mit einem schönen Garten. Hermine beschloss, den Prinzen hierher zu bringen, und schließlich legte sie den Prinzen unter eine Trauerweide, deren Zweige fast bis aufs Wasser hingen. Sie schwamm ein paar Meter vom Ufer weg und versteckte sich hinter einem Stein. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass der Prinz auch gefunden wurde.

Sie hatte noch nicht allzu lange gewartet, als ein junges Mädchen aus dem Haus kam und den Prinzen fand. Sie war sehr schön, das lange rote Haar legte sich um ihre Schultern wie ein Tuch, die grünen Augen leuchteten fröhlich aus ihrem blassen Gesicht.

* * *

Als das Mädchen den Prinzen sah, lief sie zu ihm hin, sah ihn sich gut an, und rief dann um Hilfe. Der Prinz schlug die Augen auf, sah verwirrt um sich und fragte: "Hast du mich gerettet?"

Hermine hatte genug gesehen. Sie wusste dass der Prinz jetzt sicher war, und sie musste zurück zu ihrer Familie auf dem Meeresgrund. Sie konnte dem Prinzen ja schlecht sagen, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte, da konnte er ruhig glauben, dass es das schöne rothaarige Mädchen gewesen war.

Wieder unten angekommen, wurde Hermine noch stiller als vorher. Sie hatte Sehnsucht nach dem Prinzen mit den schwarzen Augen, der etwas in ihrem Herzen bewegt hatte, das sie nicht erklären konnte.

* * *

Von Zeit zu Zeit schwamm sie an die Oberfläche und versuchte dann immer, einen Blick auf den Prinzen zu werfen, der sich oft am Ufer aufhielt und nachdenklich aufs Wasser hinausstarrte.

Mit der Zeit wurde Hermine immer trauriger. Sie konnte den Prinzen nicht vergessen; sie würde alles tun, um bei ihm an Land zu sein. Doch das war unmöglich. Sie hätte ihr Leben als Seejungfrau aufgeben müssen und alles verloren.

Ihre Schwestern und die Großmutter wollten Hermine aufheitern und so organisierten sie einen großen Ball zu Hermines Ehren. Hermine tanzte und sang – niemand hatte eine so liebliche Stimme wie sie – aber sie konnte sich nicht freuen.

* * *

Schließlich, als alle anderen fröhlich feierten, fasste sich Hermine ein Herz und stahl sich heimlich aus dem Palast. Sie sah sich nicht ein einziges mal um und eilte zum Korallenwald, in dem eine mächtige Zauberin lebte.

"Ich kann dir wohl helfen", sagte die Zauberin, "aber nichts ist umsonst. Ich muss einen Trank für dich brauen, dem ich mein eigenes Blut zugeben muss. Deshalb will ich deine Stimme als Bezahlung haben. Wenn du den Trank trinkst, wirst du deinen Fischschwanz verlieren und dich an Land bewegen können. Dein Gang wird leichtfüßig wie der eine Elfe sein, aber bei jedem Schritt wirst du Schmerzen erleiden, als ob jemand scharfe Klingen in deine Beine stechen würde."

* * *

"Nur wenn ein Landmenschenmann dich aufrichtig liebt, werden diese Schmerzen verschwinden und du wirst vollständig eine von ihnen. Willst du diesen Preis bezahlen?"

"Alles, ich tue alles", sagte Hermine.

"Also gut", sagte die Hexe und bereitete den Trank. Dann schnitt sie Hermine die Zunge heraus, so dass sie weder sprechen noch singen konnte.

Weinend – denn wie sollte sie dem Prinzen jetzt sagen, dass sie ihn liebte? – schwamm Hermine langsam zur Oberfläche, setzte sich auf einen Stein am Ufer, und trank den Zaubertrank.

Schmerzen jagten durch ihren Körper, als würde sie von Säbeln zerstückelt. Ihr Fischschwanz fiel ab und an seiner statt hatte sie nun ein Paar schöne, schlanke Beine.

* * *

Unter großen Schmerzen schleppte sie sich an Land; jeder ihrer Schritte war jedoch so graziös und leicht wie versprochen.

Erschöpft setzte sie sich in den Sand und schlief ein. Als sie erwachte, blickte sie in die schwarzen Augen des Prinzen.

"Du bist diejenige, die mich gerettet hat, nicht das rothaarige Mädchen", sagte er. "Dafür werde ich dich immer lieben." Und er küsste sie. Hermine schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie erneut die Augen aufschlug, schaute sie in die unergründlichen Augen von Severus Snape.

"Liebst Du mich wirklich?", fragte sie, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie schon wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.

* * *

Severus strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, seufzte, und setzte sich auf.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Poppy neugierig.

"Ich hatte sie fast", sagte er. "Sie war wach. Aber es war nicht genug, ich muss noch einmal in ihre Träume eindringen."

"Hast du denn etwas ändern können?"

"Sie kennt die selben Muggelmärchen, die ich auch kenne; wir sind schließlich beide unter Muggels aufgewachsen. Bei diesem letzten Traum konnte ich das Ende ändern. Das hat den größten Teil ihres Geistes befreit. Für einen Augenblick war sie bei Bewusstsein; ich denke, wir werden sie bald wiederhaben." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Und wenn du jemandem verrätst, dass ich das gesagt habe, werde ich dich verhexen, Poppy."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey lachte. "Keine Angst, Severus, ich werde so froh sein, wenn ich euch beide gesund und wach wieder habe, dass ich alle deine Geheimnisse hüten würde, als wären es meine eigenen. Du kannst dich ruhig auch freuen, dass es Hermine besser geht. Sie war so traurig, als sie dir nicht helfen konnte. Ich würde schon fast sagen, dass ihr das Herz gebrochen war, aber das kann ja nicht sein, wenn ihr beide schlaft, oder?"

Snape sah Poppy nachdenklich an. "Wir haben eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht, auch wenn es nur in diesen wilden Träumen war. Ich, äh, finde Miss Granger nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich wie früher."

* * *

"Das ist schön", sagte Poppy, dachte sich aber, dass das aus dem Munde von Severus Snape schon beinahe eine Liebeserklärung gewesen war.

"Ich werde ein paar Stunden schlafen, und dann probiere ich es wieder", sagte Snape und stand von seinem Sessel auf. "Wann hast du Zeit?"

"Heute Abend sollte in Ordnung gehen. Da hast du fast den ganzen Tag Zeit, dich auszuruhen. Ich kann sehen, dass es dir viel besser geht. Du bist nicht mehr so bleich und siehst erholt aus. Ich denke, ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ein gutes Abendessen sollten reichen."

"Dann sehe ich dich später", sagte Severus und ging in sein Zimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Märchenstunde 2: Hermine schläft  
Kapitel 6  
**

Am Abend setzte er sich wieder an Hermines Bett, nahm ihre Hand, sprach die Zauberformel und drang wieder in ihre Gedanken ein.

**Die kluge Hexe und der weiße Wolf**

Harry Potter, der gerade Zaubereiminister geworden war, erholte sich von den Strapazen des Wahlkampfes, indem er im Verbotenen Wald auf die Jagd ging. Hagrid hatte ihm verraten, welche Bereiche er vermeiden sollte, weil dort die Zentauren oder die Acromantulas ihr Revier hatten, aber der Verbotene Wald war sehr groß, und es gab reichlich Wild.

Harry hatte gerade eine Schar Fasanen aufgescheucht, als sein Besen plötzlich Schwierigkeiten machte und ihn abwarf. Dabei verlor er seinen Zauberstab und fand sich orientierungslos und ohne Besen mitten im Zauberwald wieder.

Er irrte Tag und Nacht umher, musste Hunger leiden, und fand auch nicht den Weg zurück.

* * *

Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er auch keinen Patronus um Hilfe schicken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn seine Freunde bald suchen würden.

Es schien ihn aber niemand zu vermissen. Alle wussten ja, dass er sich bei der Jagd erholen wollte, und dem Helden, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, würde wohl während eines kurzen Jagdausflugs nichts Gefährliches begegnen.

Harry war verzweifelt, als ihm plötzlich ein kleines, schwarzes Männlein mit einer riesigen Nase begegnete. Harry grüßte das Männlein freundlich und fragte es nach dem Weg.

"Ich will dir wohl den Weg zeigen und dich begleiten, aber du musst mir auch etwas dafür geben."

* * *

"Du musst mir das geben, was dir aus deinem Hause zuerst entgegen kommt."

Harry war froh und sprach: "Das ist aber sehr freundlich und großzügig von dir. Normalerweise kommt mir als erstes mein treuer Hund entgegen, und den will ich dir gerne geben, ich bin sicher, dass du dich gut um ihn kümmern wirst."

Das Männlein aber erwiderte: "Deinen treuen Hund, den mag ich nicht, mir ist was andres lieber."

Als sie nun wieder aus dem Wald herauskamen und das Männlein mit Harry nach Grimmauld Place Apparierte, sah ihn seine beste Freundin Hermine vom Fenster aus und sprang ihm entgegen. Als Harry sie in den Arm nahm, sagte er: "Ich hätte es doch vorgezogen, wenn der Hund mir zuerst entgegengekommen wäre."

* * *

"Was, du willst lieber deinen Hund begrüßen als mich? Lass das nur nicht Ginny hören, die verhext dich", sagte Hermine, die ein wenig gekränkt war.

Harry lächelte traurig und sagte: "So war das ja nicht gemeint." Dann erzählte er ihr alles.

Hermine sah entschlossen aus. "Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich mit dem Männlein gehen, das ist doch besser, als dich zu verlieren, Harry. Ich schaue mal, was es will. Keine Angst, ich komme schon zurecht."

Harry machte sich auch nicht allzu viel Sorgen, denn er wusste, was für eine mächtige und kluge Zauberin seine Freundin Hermine war. Sie war schon mit ganz anderen Sachen fertig geworden.

* * *

"Also gut, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich habe immer noch deine Münze mit dem Proteus Zauber, Hermine."

Hermine drückte Harry noch einmal, ging dann zu dem Männchen und fragte es, was es wollte.

Das Männchen sagte: "In einer Woche hole ich dich."

Eine Woche später kam ein weißer Wolf nach Grimmauld Place und Hermine musste sich auf seinen Rücken setzen. Der Wolf lief so schnell, dass es ihr den Atem raubte, bergauf, bergab, durch Gestrüpp, über Felder, durch Wälder. und schließlich konnte Hermine es nicht länger aushalten und fragte: "Ist es noch weit?"

"Schweig! Weit, weit ist's noch bis zum gläsernen Berg und schweigst du nicht, so werfe ich dich hinunter!"

* * *

Nun ging es wieder so fort, bis die arme Hermine wieder zagte und klagte und fragte, ob es noch weit sei. Und da sagte ihr der Wolf die selben drohenden Worte und rannte immer fort, immer weiter, bis sie zum dritten Mal die Frage wagte, da warf er sie auf der Stelle von seinen Rücken herunter und rannte davon.

Als Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe nehmen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass sie den Stab bei dem wilden Ritt oder beim Sturz verloren haben musste. Jetzt war sie ganz alleine mitten in der Wildnis und wanderte eine weite Strecke und dachte, endlich werde ich doch einmal zu Leuten kommen.

* * *

Und endlich kam sie an eine Hütte, da brannte ein Feuerchen und da saß ein altes Waldmütterchen, das hatte ein Töpfchen am Feuer. Da fragte Hermine: "Gute Frau, haben Sie den weißen Wolf nicht gesehen?" – "Nein, da musst du den Wind fragen, der fragt überall herum, aber bleibe erst noch ein wenig hier und iss mit mir. Ich koche hier ein Hühnersüppchen."

Hermine akzeptierte, denn sie war hungrig und wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen. Als sie gegessen hatten, sagte die Alte: "Nimm die Hühnerknöchelchen mit dir, du wirst sie gut gebrauchen können." Dann zeigte ihr die Alte wohin sie gehen musste, um den Wind zu finden.

* * *

Als Hermine beim Wind ankam, fand sie ihn auch am Feuer sitzen und sich eine Hühnersuppe kochen, aber auf ihre Frage nach dem weißen Wolf antwortete er ihr: "Liebes Kind, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, ich bin heute einmal nicht gegangen, und wollte mich einmal hübsch ausruhen. Frage die Sonne, die geht alle Tage auf und unter, aber erst mache es wie ich, ruhe dich aus und iss mit mir, kannst hernach auch alle die Hühnerknöchlein mit dir nehmen, wirst sie wohl gut brauchen können."

Als dies geschehen war, ging Hermine Richtung Sonne, und da erging es ihr genauso wie beim Wind.

* * *

Die Sonne kochte sich gerade eine Hühnersuppe an sich selbst. Sie hatte auch den weißen Wolf nicht gesehen und lud die Prinzessin zum Mitessen ein. "Du musst den Mond fragen, denn wahrscheinlich läuft der weiße Wolf nur des Nachts, und da sieht der Mond alles."

Als nun Hermine mit der Sonne gegessen und die Knöchlein aufgesammelt hatte, ging sie weiter und fragte den Mond. Auch er kochte Hühnersuppe und sagte: "Es ist fatal, ich habe gestern nicht geschienen, oder bin heute zu spät aufgegangen, ich weiß gar nichts von dem weißen Wolf."

Da weinte Hermine und rief: "O Merlin, wen soll ich nun fragen?"

* * *

"Geduld, meine Liebe", sagte der Mond. "Du bist müde und hungrig, setz dich und iss erst die Hühnersuppe mit mir und nimm auch die Knöchelchen mit, du wirst sie wohl brauchen. Etwas Neues weiß ich doch: im gläsernen Berge das schwarze Männchen – das hält heute Hochzeit, der Mann im Mond ist auch dazu eingeladen."

"Ach der gläserne Berg, der gläserne Berg! Dahin wollte ich ja, dahin hätte mich ja der weiße Wolf tragen sollen!", rief Hermine.

"Nun, bis dorthin kann ich dir schon leuchten und den Weg zeigen", sagte der Mond. "Sonst könntest du dich leicht verirren, denn ich zum Beispiel bestehe ganz und gar aus lauter gläsernen Bergen."

* * *

"Nimm nur deine Knöchlein alle mit." Das tat Hermine, aber in der Eile vergaß sie doch ein Knöchelchen.

Bald stand sie an dem gläsernen Berg, aber der war ganz glatt und glitschig, es gab keinen Weg hinauf, aber da nahm Hermine alle Hühnerknöchlein von der alten Waldmutter, vom Wind, von der Sonne und von dem Mond und machte sich daraus eine Leiter. Die wurde sehr lang, aber oh weh, zuletzt fehlte noch eine einzige Sprosse, noch ein Glied. Da schnitt sich Hermine das oberste Gelenk von ihrem kleinen Finger ab, die Leiter war fertig, und sie konnte nun rasch zum Gipfel des gläsernen Berges klettern.

* * *

Ganz oben befand sich eine große Öffnung mit einer prächtigen Treppe, die hinunter und in den Berg hinein führte. Drinnen war alles voller Glanz und Pracht, ein großer Saal war mit Hochzeitsgästen gefüllt, eine Gruppe von Musikern spielte Tanzmusik, und die Tafeln waren mit den herrlichsten Speisen beladen.

Das schwarze Männlein saß an der Spitze der Tafel und an seiner Seite saß eine schöne, rothaarige Dame mit grünen Augen, die war seine Braut. Das Männlein aber sah unendlich traurig aus.

Als Hermine ihn so sah, tat ihr das Herz weh. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie so spät gekommen war.

* * *

Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, das Männlein so traurig zu sehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er die rothaarige Dame heiratete, denn sie wusste, dass er die rothaarige Dame nicht wirklich liebte. Hermine hatte erkannt, dass sie beide nur glücklich sein konnten, wenn das Männlein und sie selbst heiraten würden.

Da dachte Hermine: _Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn ich ein Lief vom weißen Wolf singe. Mit etwas Glück erkennt das Männlein mich ja vielleicht._

Als sie sich hilfesuchend umblickte, sah sie ein Klavier an der Wand stehen –– während ihrer Kindheit hatte sie Klavierstunden gehabt –– und daran setzte sie sich nun und fing an zu spielen und zu singen.

* * *

"Deinen treuen Hund, den mag ich nicht,  
Mir ist was andres lieb!  
Die kluge Hermine.

Der weiße Wolf, der lief davon,  
Sie weiß nicht, wo er blieb;  
Die kluge Hermine."

Da hob das schwarze Männlein den Kopf und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen an, aber Hermine fuhr fort zu spielen und zu singen.

"Sie ist dem Wolfe nachgereist,  
Schnitt ab ihr Fingerglied,  
Die kluge Hermine.

Nun ist sie da – du kennst sie nicht,  
Traurig singt sie dir dies Lied  
Die kluge Hermine."

Da sprang das schwarze Männlein von seinem Sitze auf und verwandelte sich mit einem lauten Knall in einen mächtigen Zauberer.

* * *

Der Zauberer war Severus Snape. Severus eilte auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

"Aus Liebe zu mir hast du all dies auf dich genommen, Hermine. Aus Liebe zu mir hast du so viel geopfert, selbst ein Stück von dir selbst hast du gegeben. Du hast mich befreit und hast dich selbst auch befreit. Komm mit zurück ins Leben, und wenn du willst, wird mein Herz dir für immer gehören."

Verwundert blickte Hermine Severus Snape in die Augen; sie hatte ihn noch nie so freundlich zu ihr sprechen hören, und solch liebe Worte schon gar nicht.

Sie schluckte, und nickte, und folgte ihm, die Augen geschlossen, wie im Traum.

* * *

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte sie erneut in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape.

"Liebst du mich wirklich?" fragte sie erstaunt. Er saß an ihrem Bettrand, hatte sich über sie gebeugt und hielt ihre Hand. Ihre Finger waren mit seinen verflochten.

"So unglaublich es auch klingen mag, aber es ist wahr", sagte er und küsste ihre Finger.

"Das macht mich sehr glücklich", flüsterte sie, hob die andere Hand, zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran und küsste seinen Mund.

Ein halbes Jahr später heirateten sie, sehr zur Verwunderung der Zauberergesellschaft.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Ende


End file.
